


The Larry one-shots series

by GivenTheChonce_x (LoveAndChonce_95), JessCA1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND FLOWERS, Fluff, I know shit about tags, I'm no writer, Love, M/M, One-Shots, Smut is needed, cut me some slack, flowers all around, fluff is good, just having fun, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndChonce_95/pseuds/GivenTheChonce_x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCA1994/pseuds/JessCA1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are in a band, worldwide famous boyband. And they're in love. It doesn't get any simpler than this. Sometimes people are vile, people profit from their love. It's hard, but it's all worth the while.<br/> </p><p>These are all based on random ideas, threads on twitter with mutuals. I'm not much of a writer, although I'm full of ideas.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tap tap tap

 

> _ Harry Styles on a romantic get away, wedding ring shopping ? _

It was **_nothing_** , just **_hell_** breaking lose.

 **Louis** watched his twitter explode, quickly switching to the verified page, much calmer.

The Sun had done it again, snapping pics of **Harry** with « some brunette chick - unknown and not worthy of Harry - holding his hand » in proximity of a famous jewelry shop in London.

Back in LA, Louis smiled to his recent texts, replying with some winking faces and hearts. Cheesy. _Carlie_ was more than happy to play the role of the new and unimportant and ugly, fat, stupid girl at Harry's side for the sake of it, she was « loving it ». Louis was not blind, he knew how hard it could get for their female friends, but she'd agreed with it before he could object.

« tap tap tap » read his phone's screen. So... was he going to act pissed just for fun or.. ?

He could see Harry, wearing nothing but boxers and a blanket, sprawled on his night blue sofa, light curtains drawn around the living room, TV on some random channel. The steaming cup of Yorkshire tea he always brew to remind himself of Louis on the table (even though he disliked it). Remote in precarious balance on his knee. Hair in a messy bun, red eyes from worrying too much.

He could picture him flicking through a magazine.. flowers, _rings and venues_. Suits. Or dresses maybe. Consulting _Charlotte_ for his hair and makeup he'd like to wear. Promising _Anne_ that everything was fine but calling _Johannah_ not ten minutes later to check the list over again. For the fifth time that day. He would go to sleep just to get up again and text _Gemma_ , making sure her speech was written and ready, even though they wouldn't need it for quite a while. Waking up in the middle of the night, playing the guitar, writing down _lyrics_ that might never be used.

 

 

Louis knew Harry would often act unaffected, only to cry out for someone later on the same day, Louis far away from home. And Carlie running to him, cuddling all night if needed, going with him through all worries and fears. Louis loved that girl. Another little sister to the list.

Louis rose from his bed, getting ready to go out with Oli and some other bloke he didn't even know. Whatever, it was _routine_ now. He checked his hair in the mirror, imagining Harry's hands carding through it, twisting the ends to create the waves he liked.

He saw Harry with his own curls and big goofy smile, discussing clothing with _Félicité_ , shaking his head to Louis's worn-off tank tops, secretly loving them. He remembered Hazza's jaw dropping the day he'd first show up styled by himself, hair quaffed up and short muscly legs covered in silk. Haz's eyes roaming his body, Louis catching his double take on his round bouncing bum through the mirror.

Shaking himself, he hoped into the shower, using his own cinnamon scented shampoo.. but failing to resist the orange flavored (yes, flavored) body wash Harry always had in his Los Angeles house. Cinnamon and orange...Louis really loved tea. And Christmas. Yes. Orange and cinnamon was Carlie's favorite Christmas tea, she'd made it clear when requesting a whole package of it as a gift from Louis. He'd obliged unforced, silently thanking her for being such a caring human.

Jesus, his thoughts were all around, _unlinked and messy._

Flashbacks from Christmas assaulted his mind and he felt his lips twitching into a fond smile - he hated that fans knew how to recognize that one - eyes crinkling ... hum he hated that part too.

Him hugging Lottie, Félicité cuddle up with his mom, low music and Harry asleep on the ground with _Doris_ on his back. _Ernest_ learning how to play golf in the snow, frowning about the kale smoothie Hazza was feeding him « as a healthy snack ». The twins practicing their braiding skills on Harry's mane, Lottie supervising, Johannah crying because Ernie asked for « Hazzy water » for breakfast.

Louis turned the water off, bathing instead in warm Harry-smelling air, crystal drops trailing down his torso. His hand came up to whip the mirror, pausing a second too long, one finger catching his eye. _The ring finger_. The one that would soon be covered by a band, a golden simple metal band.

 _ **Finally**_.

Closing his lids, an image appeared. Specific, wonderful image he'd pictured countless times for five years... Harry coming down the aisle, white fitted pants and pearly white flowy blouse. Red lips, green eyes and mascara, wild curls. No tears on his cheeks because he'd be happy.

 ** _Finally_**.

Anne smiling with all her teeth, stroking Louis' face, trusting him to care for her boy. _Dan_ laughing at Louis's face when he struggles to get a word out. Doris and Ernest running to get the rings to their older brothers. _« Mummy, are Lou and Haz going to have babies too ? »_

Zayn and Liam holding hands, - **_finally_** ! - Niall's blue orbs drowned in an ocean, out of love. Love, everywhere.

Imagine Carlie's 7-months bump and Niall dancing to embarrass Louis. Gemma faking being cold-stone hearted during her speech but breaking into relieved sobs because her favorite person in the world is happy. Finally. Imagine all parents seated together watching Gem and Lottie, Fizzy with _Matt_ , Daisy and Ernest, Phoebe and Doris, Zayn with Liam, Niall and _Granny Poulston_ laughing out loud and waltzing in the middle of the room. Harry throwing cake at Louis, _Theo_ retaliating because no one messes with uncle Luigi.

Drinking champagne traditionally. _Ed_ singing 18 for them, about them. Harry mouthing 16 into Louis's neck.

Louis **_finally_** crying because dammit they've done it. **_They've fought through it all_.**

Imagine, imagine...

Few months left to imagine.

« tap tap tap » read some phone's screen all the way back in England.


	2. Honeycomb and fresh chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after Louis heavy stunting in Chicago..

 

It was hot and sunny in _Chicago_. And windy, always windy. Nothing too surprising. What was more surprising was **Harry** getting ice cream in _London_ with rain and cold. Whatever. 

His « oldie » cap on his head, beige coat on shoulders and black heeled leather boots clinking on the concrete, he walked down the _busy street_ without being spotted. That was something he didn't get to do everyday. Wouldn't last long anyway, the second he'd enter the tea room he'd be all over _twitter and tumblr_. He'd thought ahead of that though.

Harry _knew_ he looked _tired_ , bags under his eyes from sleepless nights. Of course. He hated sleeping _alone_ , cold sheets and bed too big, too empty. He'd lost the habit. Got used to a _body_ next to him, cuddling or not, _spooning_ most nights, _warm_ , sweaty sometimes. He'd gotten used to light _kisses_ on his scalp, hands _roaming_ down his stomach, _steamy_ dreams turning into reality in the early hours of the day.

 

The door bell rang when he pushed into the tiny shop, disrupting the _quiet_ atmosphere. Few heads turned to him, double takes and _spilled coffees_ on the table. Alright, better make this quick. Smile plastered on his face, politeness on the tip of his tongue, Harry asked for two scoops of their best flavor in a waffle biscuit, not bothering with the weird looks he was getting. Ice cream in December wasn't habitual in London apparently. He chuckled under his breath, always the thing to get himself in the spotlight that _Styles hippie kid._

 

_« Ha.. Harry ? I'm so sorry to disturb you but.. can I. huh.. Can I get a picture ? »_

 

_« Hi love. Of course, but quick or I'll drink my ice cream »_ he joked with the cute 20- something man next to him. Honestly, he'd never accept a photo with anyone if it wasn't for those blue eyes piercing him right now. _Dammit he was so whipped_. The guy was nice though, they got to chat a bit, Harry enjoying the genuine concern and interest. He'd even asked if he could touch him. Harry was so surprised and thankful for such decency, he told the ginger he'd follow him later on twitter.

 

_« Can you wait a few minutes before posting it ? »_

_« Yeah, of course Harry ! Thank you for everything. And by the way... I thought your favorite was honeycomb. »_

 

Harry winked and walked out, quickly drawing his phone to snap an image of the perfectly shaped cone, a single drop running down the brownish crunch. The caption « Fresh chocolate » made his lips twitch, thinking about **Louis** giving him shit for his bad word-play. Fire message, simple meaning. _« Tap tap tap »_ to that guy probably doing fan service with another girl around the States. Far away.

 

He got _home_ , not expecting an answer, and not getting one. He got some laundry done, dishes, even ironed some clothes. Tried not to check his phone. _Failed_ every half hour. Failed _miserably_ when he logged on Twitter. _He was everywhere,_ every time he refreshed his feed. All over his timeline, all over his _mind_ , all over someone else's town. Wished he'd be in his kitchen and not someone else's. Wished he'd be _all over his body_ and not someone else's. Wished the _**love of his life** _ answered his text and dedicated post.

 

_Gemma_ randomly showed up to his door, and Harry didn't tell but he was grateful. Grateful for the company, the cuddle she offered without a word, the time she spent reassuring him, playing with his hair, getting him to calm down after one particular snap on his phone. _People are cruel_. And still _no answer_. _**He missed him**_. So much.

 

                                                                                                                                                     

 

The _tears_ fell free when someone made the connection with the **Chocolate mint chip** and him.

His sister confiscated his phone after that, hugging him to her _heart_ , soft voice telling him how _deep_ their love was. How _far_ they'd come. How little time was left, and that it was all worth it. And it was. Harry fell asleep knowing _his love was worth it_ , relaxed on his sister's lap.

 

 

The front door bell rang and he heard Gemma get up to open. He didn't bother moving, knowing it must be the post man or something. The door was closed and his head hoisted on thighs again. Wow, his sis had actually hit the gym. She _smelt good_ too, so good. So _familiar_. He nuzzled further into the embrace, feeling hands climbing up his shoulders, _caressing_ his neck. _**So familiar**_.

   
_« Fresh chocolate, really ? »_ \- so familiar.

  
_« L.. Lou ! »_ he startled _awake.._

.. only to be caught by a pair of lips, thumbs framing his jaw, _sparkles_ exploding behind his closed eyes.

Louis's mouth travelled to his nose, and lids, lightly pecked his temple, murmuring _I love yous_ and _I've missed you_ and  _I'm here_ against his forehead.

 

   
_« It's okay **baby** , I'm here. It's alright. You're still the one. »_

 

Harry felt his cheeks drown under _emotion_ , choking on his breath, sobbing into Louis's shoulder. _He was here, with him_. **Home**.

  

_« How about some **honeycomb** ice cream, sweet cheeks ? » _

 


	3. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another heavy stunt, another non-sense.. Louis only needs to be normal for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely JessCA1994 agreed to publish these twitter threads we have going. It started out as a way of cheering each other and ended with.. this. Enjoy ! 
> 
> *I'm in italics, Jess in standard.

 

_ _

_Imagine Harry try_ _ing to take care of Louis,_ a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead - « I’m proud of you » - _and Louis letting him for a while. « Stop » .. he needs something else. He needs to take care of his baby._ _« Come here » and they switch places_. Harry laying his head on Louis’s lap, the older’s fingers tangled in his hair.

_Imagine Louis carrying Harry to bed, and Harry folding himself into him._

_« What do you need boo ? »_

_« To keep you safe. To make you feel loved. »_

Louis kisses his jawline, « You’re so pretty.. My pretty boy ». His lips sucking a bruise on his favorite spot.

_Harry’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, gaze diving into his eyes, checking whether he’s alright. Blue eyes glazed over, misty._  
_**« I’m all yours, Louis Tomlinson. »**_

And Louis just leans forward, catching Harry’s lips with his, pulling on his lower one. « And I’m yours. Always yours. »

_Always, always, always.. he repeats until finally he breaks. Harry turns his back on him so they can spoon. **Normalcy**._

 

He buries his head backwards into Louis’s neck, shapes himself into Louis’s form as he starts singing.. « You’re still the one I run ro, the only one I belong to.. »

_So Louis turns him over to see his face. To see the love in his eyes and know he’s still the one. No matter what._

And Harry looks at him, a smile forming on his mouth, tiny kiss on Louis’s nose. Because he loves that nose.

_He kisses his cheeks, to dry Louis’s tears. And he kisses his lids. Because those lids protect the most beautiful eyes in the world. Blue._

And when he finishes sweeping his tears away, he kisses and bites softly his cheekbones. And Louis laughs. Because he is with Harry.

  
_« Better ? »_

_Louis shakes his head. He undresses slowly, Harry’s eyes on him. He’s the one slipping down the bed, head on the younger’s chest._ And it is not common, but this time Harry is the big spoon. And sometimes Louis likes feeling protected by his baby.

_He feels Harry’s hand on his spine. He hears Harry’s heartbeat below him. Steady, real, alive. And in synch with his own._

_Louis puckers his lips_ , kisses his naked chest before shutting down his lids.. and with Harry’s caresses on his skin, he let’s himself fall asleep.

_ _

 

_He’s already in that state of floating, mid-unconsciousness.. He’s not sure.._

_« I love you. There’s no one else. Be strong angel. »_

And Louis smiles. Because even though he is asleep, he can still hear his voice. He would hear that heavenly voice anywhere. _Because he knows that when he wakes um Harry will be in the kitchen, bacon frying and tea fuming. Because he’s his one and only._ And he knows that when he gets next to him, Haz will wrap him up in his arms and kiss him food morning.

_And although he won’t mention the bullshit going on, Louis knows he’ll check on him. Smile, eyes, thoughts.. And he’ll kiss his hair. Tender._

Louis will always take care of Harry too. Because he loves him more than everything and he wants to always keep him safe. _And if for them to be free, if for Harry to be himself, if for their love he’s got to live through it... he’ll fucking dive into bullshit and come back up through hell._  
And Harry loves him for that. For Louis always putting him before himself. Louis always protecting him. Since day one.

**_Since day one, to day end._ **


	4. Believe in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Super Bowl halftime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny with JessCA1994 again.
> 
> *I'm in italics.

_ Harry must be sniffling into Louis' chest, watching the rainbow appear on his TV screen, bold and impressive. **Believe in love.** _

 

Louis tangling his fingers trough his curls. Harry mumbling "This is so beautiful, Lou" 

Louis smiling "It is. It really is."

 

_ "Do yo think it'll touch more people ? Do you think it'll make things better ?"  _

_ Louis hooks his pointer under his chin.. _

 

"Of course. Just like you made a difference when you ran with the rainbow flag as a cape". 

He leans over to kiss his temple.

 

_ "And when you wore the Sam jersey. The world will get there pumpkin. We'll be safe" _

_ He kisses his forehead, lingering and sweet. _

 

_ "I'm already safe here, Lou" _

_ Harry whispers. _

 

"With you I'm always safe" head burried in L' neck.  Louis lets a tear stream down his face. 

He is not afraid of crying in front of Harry.

 

_ And nobody should be afraid of crying. Crying is freeing. And it doesn't make you any weaker. Harry makes him stronger. _

 

Harry conforts him and teaches him thay crying is okay, that it is necessary, that it is not a synonym of being weak but human.

 

_ So he does. He let the tiny liquid pearls drop down his face & when Harry straightens up, he smiles fondly because they get each other. _

 

And he kisses him. Lips gently caressing the other's, tears mixing up, hands trough the hair. And Harry smiles against him.

 

_ They'll get through. And they'll help others. They deserve it as much as the world deserves to find peace and love. _

 

It will someday. As they'll make it, the world will. 

B ecause no matter how bad things get, how hard the path may be...

** Love wins. Always. **

 

****


	5. Dreaming memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what this was written after in the middle of this storm. I just know Jess started it all and I was in the mood. 
> 
> Harry and Louis are still very much in love and a power couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A4 pages count : 3  
> (I warned you !)
> 
> This was written over the course of 3-4 days, I hope you can still enjoy.
> 
> Once again, my lovely Jess will be in standard and I in italics.
> 
> Leave comments if anything strikes you ! :)

 

Whenever Louis is exhausted, one of the ways he has to deal with stress is playing with Haz' curls, tangling his fingers in them.

 

_No matter where Harry is, there he'll be. On the bus bunks, when they were young, barely fitting together. Harry reading and smiling._

 

Harry closing his eyes as he feels Louis caressing down his hair, as he feels the softness of his hands fixing his curls beneath his ear. 

 

_Harry nuzzling up to him, hesitancy of the first times gone, making his home in between Louis's arms. Sighing, comforting with heat._

 

And he can't help leaning up his head to kiss Louis four freckles and cheekbones, he can't help kissing him all over the face.

_He can't help sliding his hands right under his pajamas tee. Thumbing the way up his happy trail, up his abs, stopping on his waist._

 

Louis shivers. Harry's hands feel so big and warm against his skin. He looks up, Harry smirking and teasing to kiss him on the lips

 

_But when he does, Louis's whole body feels awake. Because he is. And he's alone, in his big empty bed in a big empty Los Angeles house._

 

And he feels so incomplete it hurts. He has this nasty pain in his chest that makes him feel he is not able to breath properly

 

_He is used to that. He's felt that hole in his heart for years now. When they stopped sleeping in the bus bunks, « grew apart »._

 

His scars are still vivid, still hurting… they won't start really healing until they get out of this shit, for real.

 

_They took away his medicine. They took away those curls that grew way past his dreams, those eyes that shine through it all.._ but he has always a part of Haz with him. Whenever they are apart, they give each other something so they don't feel that alone.

 

_It started with clothing. He'd wear his beanie, Harry would take his jacket. T-shirts and hoodies. They moved on to little silly gifts._

 

His favorite one was the paper plane necklace. The real and original one. The one that he always carries on him.

 

_Just as Harry always has his rings. Each ring a different date, a different secret rendez-vous, a special event to both._

 

And holding on to those little things, to those secrets they share keeps him strong, makes the waiting not so unbearable.

 

_Because memories are unbearable right now. Because memories make him weak. Because he doesn't have those moments anymore._

 

Right now he has to play along with the stunt, even though his heart is still with Harry, even though Harry is all he can think about.

 

_Even though his brain can't help but remind him of the endless nights he's spent fingers tangled in Harry's hair, anywhere & anytime._

 

Of the heated nights Harry kissed him all over his body: tights, tummy, chest, jawline, cheekbones, eyelids, mouth.

 

_Of the rainy days spent in bed, on the couch, sprawled on an ocean of pillows, lazily kissing, sharing non sensical thoughts._

 

Of the lazy sex in the morning and the passionate one in the night. Of the caresses and words Harry spoke while making love to him.

 

_Of all those times Haz would let him hug air out of his lungs, wrap him up in his arms, not let go for hours. Without a question._

 

Of all those times Harry would snuggle into him, asking to be the little spoon even though he got bigger than him with the time.

 

_And all the times he wouldn't even need to speak for H to just claim his spot, hair wild and into his mouth. The boy with the curls._

 

All those times he only had to burry his face in Haz' neck and feel his smell filling up his lungs to feel alive, to feel home.

 

_The way every now and then Harry would let a hand down his back, soft reassuring touch no matter who was in the room._

 

The way Harry would grab him by the waist and pull him over to kiss his forehead making him feel protected, making him feel safe.

 

_The.. the way he would let him fall asleep in his lap, drift off and on, hands squeezing Harry's thighs like they were now on pillows.  
_

The way H would kiss him on the mouth, mumbling " **I love you, Boo. Always did, always will** ", smile against him, peck on the nose.

 

_The way he'd never need any words to make his distress clear. The way Harry would head butt him until he petted his hair._

 

The way Harry would rub him gently between his shoulder blades, whisper things in his ear and make all the stress go away, almost by magic.

 

_And when they got separated, the way he'd sneak a glance at him any chance, change lyrics for him. Send signs, unmistakable._

 

He had continued adding mark on his skin. Whatever it took to let Harry know he was still truly, madly, deeply in love with him.

 

_Anytime it got too hard, got too far, far from each other, further into that damn closet. Every single time, he'd mark himself._

 

The second they reunite, Harry kisses each and single one of his tattoos. Tracing his tongue over the **It is what it is** tattoo, sucking bruises around it.

 

_And Louis heart swells with love anytime he does it because he knows what it means. He knows it means acceptation and pride._

 

He loves when Harry marks him all over his body, claiming his territory. He loves having his bruises because he feels his.

 

_And he needs it now. He needs it always, every day, every second but it gets worse when they're apart. When he has to act._

 

That’s why before every stunt, he makes sure Harry's bruises are there: on his tighs, on his tummy, on his neck. As a reminder.

 

_As a reminder that whatever happens, whatever they're forced into.. Harry will always love him. He'll always belong by his side._

 

And he does the same with Harry. Whenever he has do to a stunt, he will make the world know H is his. Not Kendall, not Taylor…HIS.

 

_But the exploded blood vessels have healed, the skin recolored, and his demons are back. He's alone, far away, he needs Harry._

 

He needs him like the brain needs oxygen. He needs him so badly he dreams every day and night with him, with his face and voice.

 

_He dreams of his scent filling his nostrils, his long fingers brushing his skin.. he dreams of his curls tickling him awake._

 

He dreams of Harry kissing him good morning, of H standing up on the bed to take photographs of him, of Haz biting softly his hips.

 

_Harry dragging himself up slowly, Louis squirming below him because he's a lazy cat and H loves to wake up his senses one by one._

 

He suddenly notices he is breathing properly, even...and when he opens his lids, he is there, curled up next to him, hugging him

 

_Louis blinks one, two, three times. He hadn't felt himself fall asleep. He hadn't realized his memories had reached his dreams._ but Harry is there smiling at him, fingers tangling in his hair. He is leaning over to kiss his nose and then peck his lips.

 

_Louis is tasting his tongue, swirling his own around, delight sending sparks in his limbs. He might cry, Harry probably won't let him._

 

He will hug him tight and kiss the sadness out of him, hands running over his chest, stopping on the waist to pull him over.

_H will pull away, soothe him with his words, discuss what's happening, what is yet to come and how they'll manage._

 

He will let him know they will make it. Because no matter how bad shit can get, they are stronger and they have each other..

 

_And for the time being, Harry is here. Like 5 years ago, like every single time, Harry's found him and saved him. Again. Louis sinks into his embrace, b_ ecause no matter where he is, if H is there with him, then he is home. **Wherever H is, there is where he is supposed to be.**

 

_So no matter what happens, Louis will always be home between those arms, beneath that warm body, diving into those emeralds._

 

Louis will always feel safe, he will always feel strong next to him. He knows H wont never let him fall cause he is his anchor.

 

**_And a rope without an anchor just floats without destination_** _. But he's got his. They're gonna be alright. They'll figure._

 

They made it through for five years, they are on the final part of the path. It is tough, but they will win this, he is sure.

 

_Louis tightens his grip on Harry's lower back, teeth grazing Harry's ear lobe. "_ ** _Please push me, drag me to the finish. I love you._** _»_

 

Harry smiles, kiss on his forehead as he says **"M not pushing you, I’m running with you. We will finish this together »**

" **Together"**

 

**"Yes, of course. Always"**

                                                                 

 


	6. The first picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you start thinking about the first real couple picture we'll get from Harry and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a twitter thread with my twitter girlfriend Ashley. Check her out @ givenachancex, she's an amazing author fighting for Louis and all the boys. 
> 
> She'll be in standard, the bold is another twitter friend but she's private. I'm in italics.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> A4 page count : 1 & a half.

 

I don’t know about you all but the first picture I want to see of Harry and Louis is going to be one posted by them; something obscure and cute. **An artsy shot of Louis drinking tea with his legs entangled with Harry’s.** _Or a snap of both their hands around a cup of tea._

_Harry’s bare feet and Louis playing with the dog._ Louis snapping a photo while sitting on the kitchen counter of Harry baking with an apron on and flour on his face. _Louis barely awake playing with Harry’s curls. Harry taking a pic of Louis through the mirror, dancing._

 

Harry in his purple jumper and curls falling over it looking different but even more beautiful now that he’s older. _Harry with the towel turban around his hair, trying to escape Louis._

 

_Louis asleep on the couch._ Louis sleeping with a remote in his hand because he was exhausted but had to play one more game of FIFA. _Harry asleep with Doris on his back.Louis running to snatch Ernest. Daisy and phoebe brushing Harry’s hair._

 

Harry and Louis holding hands, both with a few nails painted, the rest all chipped off. _Lottie and Harry around make up. Fizzy’s head on Harry’s lap, feet on Louis’s. Johanna and Harry around a cup of coffee._

 

An instagram video of Harry tracing I love you into Louis’ skin. _An instagram pic of chicken wrapped in Parma ham … with caption « only for you » from Louis. Yorkshire tea from Harry._

 

Lottie doing Harry’s braids. _Harry duck face with Daisy and Phoebe. Harry with Ernest in the kitchen, chocolate everywhere._ Lottie recording Louis who fell asleep and is talking about how curly Harry is. 

 

_Robin and Dan around a beer. Doris with Dusty on Anne’s lap. Ernest on Gemma’s lap with Olivia._ Robin and Louis watching a footie match, and Harry in the kitchen with Johannah. 

 

_Caption « babysitting » on a pic from Harry of Ernest playing golf. Doris singing along to Harry on the TV._ Harry giving Doris a piggy back ride. Louis with Ernest in his lap watching them in the back yard. 

 

_Ernest talking to Jay saying « Where is Hazza ? ». Robin clapping a hand on Louis’s shoulder._ Louis tucking Gemma’s hair behind her ear and covering her with a blanket where he fell asleep. _Anne and Johanna with a pic album on their laps, reliving the most important moments of their story._

 

Johannah snapping a photo of Louis and Harry on a beach from vacation with the caption « home is where the heart is ». _Gemma and Louis play fighting with a fake exasperated Harry in the background. Phoebe laughing to his face._ Gemma and Lottie taking Ernie and Doris out for a day at the park and Louis sneaking out with Harry for Froyo. 

 

_Louis’ granny saying « now I have two cut out cardboards to take care of ». Ernie frowning when H feeds him kale._ Louis making everyone afternoon snacks and frowning himself when he adds kale to his because he secretly loves it. 

 

_Louis mocking Harry when he finds him eating pies and chocolates. Harry shutting him with a kiss._

 

Anne with tears in her eyes as Louis thanks her for raising Harry, for giving him his angel. _Harry kissing Johanna’s hand, stroking Daisy’s cheek and kissing Lottie’s forehead._

 

Anne with Lottie and Dan with Gemma, all trying to figure out what the deal is with glitter obsession. Gemma recording a video of Harry aimlessly talking about Louis one afternoon.

 

_Jay posting a pic of Ernest on Harry’s shoulder with « Ernie is loving having another big brother » for caption._ Jay holding Harry’s hand as he describes (for the thousandth time) when he knew Louis was the one for him. 

 

_Lottie guest writing in Gemma’s column. Gemma modelling for her. Harry and Félicité working on English homework._

 

Anne trying to teach Louis how to ice a cake for Harry, Louis’ face pained with frustration and icing-covered. _Harry’s hand force-feeding Louis’s mouth a carrot. Gemma hugging Louis and messing his hair, Anne laughing._

 

Louis playing footie in the back and Harry snapping a photo from their kitchen where he’s baking cupcakes. **Louis asleep on the couch beside Harry in Jay’s house in the background of a pic by one of the twins.**

 

Louis with a ring on his finger, holding a cuppa up to take a sip.


	7. Eyeless love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a problem consequent to an accident, Louis tries as hard as he can to help him out.
> 
> \- Credit idea to Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my lovely Jess will be in standard and I'll be in italics. Enjoy !
> 
> Page count : a whole awful lot. 6.

°°

_« I’m sorry Mr Styles, there's nothing we can do. »_

 

_« Will it be permanent ? » Harry asks as he feels Louis reaching for his hand._

« We... we don't know » the doctor replies. And Harry lets out a loud sob. But Louis is there next to him and squeezes his hand tight.

_« For now, we recommend you take some rest and try to protect your eyes from too much light »_

_« Thank you doctor » Louis answers._

 

Louis takes Harry by the waist and leads him to the hospital's door. He starts crying and Louis hugs him, lips pressed again his forehead.

_« C'mon Haz let's get you home. »_

_Harry blindly puts on the sunglasses Louis passes him and tries to quiet the sounds ripping his throat._

Louis helps Harry get into the car. He leaves one of his hands on the younger lad’ thigh all their way home, Harry’s own hands resting upon it.

 

_As soon as they arrive though, Harry forgets and before Louis can do anything, he stumbles out the car and collides with the ground._

Louis runs to him, hands around his waist to stand him up. « FUCK THIS! » Harry lets out, screaming and Louis feels like crying.

_Harry doesn't get mad much, doesn't scream, simply does not express his rage. Louis lets out a sigh, it’s going to be a hell of a ride._

« Come on, Haz… let's get you into the house and I'll make you a cuppa tea » he suggests, voice low and soft. Harry nods.

« Okay »

 

_But Louis feels it's not genuine. Harry is boiling and he's got confirmation when he pushes him away as soon as the door's open. « It’s my house »._

« Our house » Louis whispers. He helps Harry get into the kitchen and makes him sit. He is about to talk but Harry starts crying again.

_« I should be able to walk in my own house without help, Lou. It's my fucking house ». He's fleeing again but this time Louis lets him._

« I...what if I don't ever see again ? What if I never get to see *you* again? I might not watch a movie, read a book ever again. »

_Harry is screaming around the house, crashing into object he would usually avoid.. and L doesn't answer. There's nothing to say._

 

Harry lets himself drop into the floor and he lets a long sob out. And this time Louis walks to him, leans down and just hugs him.

_Harry tries to push him away again, but he can't handle much more._

_« I hate it. »_

_« It sucks, H. I hate this too. I love you tho.. »_

« I HATE IT » Harry repeats and Louis embraces him tighter, lips all over his face. He doesn't answer this time, he just hugs and kisses him.

_He takes him in his arms, tea long forgotten, and carries him to their bed. Not easy but Harry folds in on himself, small for Louis._

 

And he places him into the mattress and lets Harry rest his head onto his chest. Harry cries and Louis tangles his fingers through his curls.

_He tries to contain his own tears, whispering his love to Harry._

_« Nothing's changed, I'm still here. You're still my Harry. Haz.. »_

 

« Lou.. I can't see » he lets out.

« Doesn't change anything. I love you and always will, you being able to watch me doing so or not. »

_« Whatever » Harry mumbles, Louis' heart breaking down the middle. Harry puts his back to him and even through the cuddle, he feels far away._

 

Louis sighs. It's gonna be tough. And days pass by and Harry feels cold, distant. He doesn't always respond his kisses, hugs...

_Until.. "Shut the fuck up and go away, Louis. Leave."_

_Louis understands it's scary.. but he's broken too. He has to be strong for both._

 

It is killing him watching his boyfriend like that… and it kills him feeling he’s not able to help his home. So he starts thinking…

_It takes him a week. Another week of Harry rejecting his words and caring gestures, pushing away his kisses but crying at night.._

But as the days go by, an idea comes to his mind. Something that might work… and he hopes it does or he will go nuts.

_He's honestly at his limit. They haven't put foot outside in nearly a month, haven't been themselves for weeks. It has to change.._

.. and this has to help. This has to shake things up. This has to make everything a little bit easier, more bearable, less heavier.

 

_Harry's in the living room, sprawled on the couch, as per usual now, aimlessly zapping on the TV he can't see. Louis makes some noise_ to let him know he is there. 

« Haz » Louis whispers. And Harry turns his head. His audition improved a lot since the first doctor appointment. He can hear better. 

_« I can feel you Louis, what do you want ? »_

_Louis doesn't answer, he just reaches closer, hand trailing up Harry's arm. Trying._

« Haz… come to the room with me » he says.

« What for ? » Harry replies.

« Just come ? Please ? » he begs, fingers against cheek. Harry sighs.

_« No »_

_Louis doesn't back down. He kisses his shoulder sweetly, short and quiet pecks up his neck. Harry is shivering against him._

"Please" he mouths against the skin of his neck. "Please" he repeats, lips pressed on the corner of his mouth.

__«_ Ple...  _»__

_Harry suddenly invades his mouth, tongue already sliding in and hands pulling Louis' hips closer. Louis bites his bottom lip_ and tucks one of his hands behind Harry’s neck, kiss deepening, the other hand pressed to his cheek, thumb caressing skin.

_He hears a soft moan escaping him.. and the charm is broken. Harry tenses up and pulls away, eyelids blinking wildly._

_« Stop. »_

« Haz.. come to the room. I have something for you »

And H contracts his muscles. « Okay ». So he lets Louis lead him upstairs.

 

_His shoulders are hunched forward and his jaw set. Louis prays he doesn't get all defensive because his heart wouldn't handle it_

He makes H sit on the corner of the bed. « Wait here. »

When he is back he leads Harry hands to his eyes 

« Now, I can't see. Like you. »

 

_Louis is expecting an icy comeback but instead he hears a faint breath._

_« We're equal. »_

_Harsher breathing, heavier._

_« Love me please. »_

And Harry feels it : Louis is blindfolded. 

« Lou » he squeaks, fingertips against his skin, and Louis kisses him gently on the mouth.

 

_A distinct sob reaches the older man’s ear and he's quick to manhandle Harry into the mattress. « No, I don't want you crying. I need you.. please. »_

He leans over Harry and takes off shirt before grabbing the blind lad hands to lead them to his bare chest. 

« Feel the heat of my skin » he whispers.

_« Touch me, H. _»_ and he does. _

_He's slow, fingers tracing L's torso down to his belly button. Louis's hair standing up along the way._

 

He turns over and ends up on top of Louis. He kisses his neck and feels everything. His smell, the taste of his salty skin in is mouth.

_He hears his moans echoing louder and louder as he slips his hand under the older's boxers, taking his time to rediscover his boyfriend._

 

Louis is shivering, and Harry can feel him against his body. He can feel Louis’ trembling hands on his back, nails digging in skin.

_Harry's own is shaking as he pulls Louis' shaft out of the cloth, bringing both his hands down to size, feel it, humming low._

 

Louis moans in Harry mouth as the young man keeps on working. 

« Need to feel you, Haz. Need you to take me now, to make me yours again » he begs.

_Harry straightens up to take his shirt off, feeling like he might pass out from the heat gaining his head. How did he give this up.._

Louis grabs him by the neck to pull him over and kiss him again. He responds by sticking his tongue in one, two, three times.

 

_« I'm sorry, Lou .»_

_« Shhh, I don't want to hear you talk. Give me your best baby .»_

 

_They're both naked the next second, warm and sweaty already._

And Louis can't think straight. Not with Harry’s hands wandering all over his body, not with his mouth sucking in love bruises on his skin.  _Not when he's been waiting for weeks and his body just feels lighted up with touches and sounds._

_He can't see but he feels so deeply._

The same goes for Harry. He can feel the electricity of Louis’ body under his hands, the breath on his chin, his skin under his mouth.

 

_Harry licks down Louis' stomach and feels his abdominals clench, lower half slightly sticking up from the mattress. He hears Louis sharp air intake._

He breathes in between his thighs and presses his lips there, sucking, biting and kissing their skin, leaving bruises on them.

_The coarse hair tickles his nose and Louis' natural scent sends tears to his eyes as he downs on him, lapping up, twisting tongue._

Harry grabs his boyfriend’s waist with his hands, thumbs pressed against his hips, and holds him steady into the mattress as he continues taking him down further.

 

_« Ha, Har-huh. Haz. Not going to last long baby. »_

_Harry groans, completely absorbed in the moment. Voice hoarse._

_« How do you..? »_

« Just take me. Wanna feel you, Haz » he lets out and Harry feels a shiver running up his spine. 

« Fuck. Okay, yeah…fuck. »

 

_Louis imagines Harry’s upper body leaning left to grab at the drawer. He hears a loud bang but softly giggles, stopping any angered breaths from the other one._

Louis feels so hot against his cold fingers: contrast drives him crazy. He cannot wait any longer. He needs it as much as Louis does.

_« It's on the bedside table H. Calm down baby. It's alright. I love you. »_

_Louis feels like crying when Harry’s smile draws a pattern on his pec._

« Unless… » he adds « unless you want to feel me skin to skin ? Would you like that, Haz ? »

Lips against his neck, beard burning it.

_At the high pitched whimper that escapes Harry’s throat, Louis knows he's won him over. His heart is so warm and content. Finally._

 

Harry getting lost in his body is one the things he will always love the most. He bites Louis’ neck, pleasure starting to rise.

_This time, being blind doesn't change a thing. Harry knows Louis by heart, his body has no secrets. He's thrusting in and out, slowly._

He knows every inch of his skin, he knows how he likes it, what makes him whimper and drives him crazy, and he is doing it.

 

_« You feel so tight Lou. Oh god. I love you so much. So much. »_

_And he repeats with each thrust. A little louder, faster. rougher._

And Louis can't help but bring his companion’s lips down to crash into his and moan. 

« I'm yours. I'm yours. » he cries again and again in his mouth. 

« Fuck, Lou. »

 

_Harry is grinning. Louis can actually see it with his heart. Feel it with his lips and trace it with his fingers. The smile is back._

The heat keeps on going stronger. Suddenly it's so much. They have reached a nebula of pleasure that makes them feel dizzy.

 

_« I'm so close, H, so close. »_

_« Say it again Lou, say it. »_

_« I love you Harry Edward Sty - Tomlinson. I'm all yours. All yours. »_

He cries at that name.

« Mine. Just mine » Harry says, biting his chin. 

« Just yours. »

« And I'm yours too, Louis. My Lou. F-fuck. »

 

_The release is overhwelming, all senses in overdrive. The taste of Harry's mouth, his member breaching him, his fingers on his skin._

The explosion comes, point of maximum pleasure hitting both bodies at the same time. Harry lets himself fall over Louis, trembling.

_Louis feels like floating, kissing every inch of skin he can reach, light hands caressing, whispers loud in the still air._

Harry feels like all the anger, all the sadness was flushed away and replaced with happiness. He is so happy his chest could burst.

 

_« Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how thankful I am, baby. »_

_« I love you H, you're my soulmate. Never leaving you. Never letting you go. »_

 

« Fuck, Louis. I fucking love you so fucking much. You are my home » he pecks his lips over and over again. 

« And you are mine. »

 

_They stay in silence, heartbeats syncing, the curly head resting on the older’s chest, lips brushing his tattoo._

_« You are so beautiful, Louis Tomlinson. »_

The soft brunette giggles, leaning Harry’s head up.

« Yeah ? And how do you know I don't look like shit right now ? »

Harry takes off Louis’ blindfold and kisses him.

_« Because you never do. And.. »_

_Louis interrupts him, nibbling on his top lip, nuzzling noses._

_« I can see you. »_

_A tear wets his cheek._

« Wait… what? You can see ? » Louis asks, heart starting to beat really fast. « You can see me? » and he feels the tears down his face.

 

_« I thought it wouldn't change anything » he cocks his eyebrow, clearly teasing._

_« It doesn't but I couldn't handle bitchy Harry. » jokes back at him._

 

« All you did for me, Lou… I am so lucky of having you in my life. Thanks for not giving up on me. » His fingers against his cheekbones.

_« Why didn't you tell me, love ? »_

_« I.., sorry. I was so scared Lou. Scared of it being a false recovery. Scared of falling again. »_

« It's okay, babe. You don't need to apologize. When did it come back, tho? » He asks, his fingers tangling with Harry’s.

_« It's been on and off for a week.. but you've been avoiding me too. I was so afraid I'd pushed you too far away, Lou. I'm so sorry. »_

« I have only avoided because I thought you wanted that » he kisses his fingertips « And then I got the idea. »

 

_Big hands frame Louis’ jaw, thumbs pressing on his chiseled cheekbones._

_« You were perfect, you did everything right. I'm so lucky.. »_

« ‘m the lucky one, Haz. »

H looks at him. 

« Do you know how beautiful you are, Lou ? » 

L leans his head up to kiss him.

 

_« You know I'm going to marry the shit out of your beautiful eyes, don't you ? »_

 

_Harry bursts out laughing, loud and clear. Happy again._

 

His lips mark his temple before turning around so that Louis can wrap his arms around his body, the older’s chin resting on his shoulder. 

 

Home. 

 


	8. His whole world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that kissy Coachella pic ? I remembered a little thread I got going afterwards. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count : 1 and a half.

°

 

And now I imagine Louis sitting up from Harry’s chest and sighing deeply before pulling up the kiss pic and slowly typing the caption.

Closing his eyes and reaching for Harry’s hand again only to find a lonely pillow. Turning his head and watching his boyfriend walk away, hait like a shield before his eyes.

 

« Harry. »

 

No answer. Louis feeling is eyes burning up but trying to stay calm. 

 

« Come on Haz. »

 

Getting up, throwing his phone on the couch, following him in the garden. Finding the curly lad leaning on a fence, gaze stuck on the blue horizon, lost in thought.

Clearly hurt. 

I imagine Louis’ helplessness. He’s trying. He can’t do better. He’s got no choice. And Harry knows, he does. But that doesn’t change anything.

He’s managed years of this all and this shouldn’t be news. It shouldn’t be such a stab to the heart. It shouldn’t feel like a treason.

It does though. It always will, whatever her name. 

 

« Hazza. »

 

Harry’s head dropping, a single tear on his cheek.

 

« Harry, I love you. »

 

Saying sorry doesn’t cut it anymore. It’s no use.

 

« I love you, I love you, I love you » fading away in the air.

 

Louis kissing Harry’s neck through his locks. Hooking his arms under the younger’s, hands lacing up over his heart, whole wight against his back.

 

« I’m yours, Harry Styles. All yours. Always. »

 

Harry sniffing a bit. Louis placing his forehead against Harry’s shoulder blade, lips brushing his skin. Of course he’s not wearing a shirt. His Harold.

 

« Promise »

 

Louis gently turning Harry around. Hands framing his jaw. Tip toes.

 

« Always in my heart, Harry Styles. Promise. Remember ? »

 

« I do, Louis Tomlinson, I remember. Always. »

 

I can imagine Louis delicately pecking Harry’s lips, a slow smirk. 

  
« You better, Harold. »

 

Harry lighting up and warming Louis’ heart with a giggle of his. The loud, special, Harry giggle. It’s still there. A little rare but there.

Louis’ thumbs caressing his cheeks. Pulling the top lad to himself, deepening a kiss. 

Tongues and breathes. Fingers and hair.

 

« What do you need, H ? »

« You. »

« You got me baby, you got me. »

 

Less clothes, but warmer. Heating up. Palms on hot skin, nails scratching backs. Less clothes still.

 

« Where do you want me ? »

 

Harry speaking with his eyes and Louis leading him inside back to the couch. Propping himself up over the back of it. Open. offering all his partner wants, freely.

 

« Ruin me, Harry. »

 

A kiss, a bite to the lip.

 

« Mine » against his temple.

« Yours. »

 

A smile and a lick. A scream, moan, echoing through both their bodies.

 

« More. »

 

Harry’s tongue tracing Louis’ rim, making the mol one shudder and his knees buckle. Pointing in and pushing a whimper out. All he needs. All he wants. Freedom.

Harry and his tongue. His fingers joining and stretching. His voice humming inside. Harry and his heart. His love glowing around him. His love making him grow and be better.

Harry and his whole world. Harry is his whole world. Angel.

 

« I love you, Louis. »

 

 


	9. Love routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page count : 4 and a half.
> 
> JessCA1994 in standard. Credit idea to her. I love you J.

°°

 

Louis arrives home and sits on their sofa, resting up his head on Harry’s thighs. Harry smiles at him and tangles his fingers in his hair.

 

_« Ready to cut this mane, Lou ? »_

 

_Harry avoids the obvious. Not now._

 

_« I’m not ready for you to cut this all, Rapunzel. » He smirks._ « I have become really fond of your locks, curly… but you will look like the boy I fell in love with. »

He plays with his curls.

_Harry doesn't answer, afraid of choking up on his words. He's a bit scared of the haircut. And the film thingy._

 

_« Haz, babe. Loosen up._ You'll still look as gorgeous as ever. And you will make someone happy, Haz… I'm so proud of you. So, so fucking proud ! »

 

_Harry blinks down to him, seeing his springy hair bounce between Louis' fingers._

_« I know but what if I look ridiculous ? & the mov-.. »_

 

« Shh baby shh. » Louis presses his fingertips against his cheeks. « You wont, you could never look ridiculous. And you are a great ac- »

_Harry snorts._

_"-tor."_

 

_Louis straightens up, capturing his boy's lips, stopping his self-deprecating reactions. He frames his jaw with_ his hand, thumb caressing his chin. Harry open his mouth when he feels the point of Louis’ tongue touching his lower lip. 

 

Louis licks inside _slowly and thoroughly, gently poking at its twin, pulling a low hum from the younger man. He keeps it quite innocent, sweet and smooth,_ brushing his lips with his own, tongues exploring each other's mouth, sloppy, slowly. 

 

Louis grabs Harry by the neck to pull him closer. _Harry’s hands travel down to his waist, Louis now straddling the taller boy. They just press on his hip bone, sliding, light._

 

Harry’s fingers slip under Louis’ shirt, palms against the warm skin of his back. Louis moves his lips to the spot behind Harry’s ear, to his neck, _kisses down his jaw, still child-like innocent touches, pure comfort._

 

_He detaches himself, reaches for a hair band on Harry's wrist._ He holds up his curls in a bun, caresses the back of his neck with his fingers and pecks him, making Harry giggle against his lips.

 

_« I love when you do that, Lou. »_

_“I always take care of my baby.“_

 

_Louis bumps noses with Harry’s, smiling softly, like when they were 17._

 

« I love that… when you take care of me. Makes me feel protected » Harry mumbles, face against Louis' chest. Louis kisses his temple.

 

_« ‘m sorry Haz. »_

_His voice is a little wet._

_« For what Lou ? You've done nothing wrong, have you ? »_

_Harry's eyes search his blue ones._

 

Louis doesn't answer. He buries his head against the crook of his head and sniffs, fisting his t-shirt. « Lou? » Harry asks softly.

_There's a moment of silence, with Harry growing anxious, diving his nose in Louis' feathery hair. « Baby, talk to me. Boo. »_

 

« I don't deserve you, Haz… I don't deserve any of this » 

His tears wet Harry’s skin.

« I'm so sorry, please forgive me » he adds, sobbing.

 

_Harry knows what to do. When Louis gets into those moods, they have a routine._

_He shuts the TV, murmurs into his partner’s ear, sweet nothings._

He tells him how much he loves him, how proud he is of him. How he would pick him and no one else every single day of his life.

 

_He grips under his bum, lifts him up, carrying his boy like a baby koala to their bedroom._

_« They're leaving because of me H, because of me. »_

 

He sits him on his bed, grabs his face and lifts it up to stare at him 

« Look at me boo » - Louis drops a tear - « this is NOT your fault. »

 

_« But it is Harry. » He hiccups. « It's because I'm an awful dad and I have no respect for no one and Dani and this is all ext -»_

« Lou… Lou... stop ! What are you talking about ? None of that is the real you ! » he says. « Lou, you're all wonder and sunshine ! »

 

_« They don't know me, don't know that. H. I'm an awful person. I'm so tired of this. »_

_He sobs harder and Harry kisses his forehead._

 

« You're not. You're one of the most amazing, incredible, kindest and sweetest human beings I have ever known » he kisses his nose.

 

_« They know it Lou. They tweet about it all day. If I have to, I'll show you all the threads of "why Louis William Tomlinson is amazing" I've saved. »_

 

But Louis shakes his head. « Yesterday lots of people were saying I’d defend my girlfriend but not Briana, my child’s mother. They think I'm awful !  _Louis would defend his girlfriend before his son. - I've read it Haz, I've seen it. They're leaving us all, I'm loosing them. »_

 

Harry hugs him really tight.

« They also say you are the sun and make them happy. They also say you’ve saved them… they love you. »

 

_« Do you.. Do you still love me Hazza ? Aren't you tired of this shit show ? Aren't you tired of me.. »_

_Harry looks at him wide-eyed._

 

« Don't you ever DARE think that. I've loved you and chosen you since I was 16 everyday and I will keep on loving you and choosing you until I die. _And don't start with all that Danielle shit. Remember Taylor ? Yeah your eyes still haunt me baby. We've been through this. »_

 

_«_ But you had to go through Eleanor too, Haz » he squeaks. « And now-and now- » he tries to speak but his throat is too dry. « Fuck. »

 

_« And now they've given you a one-night stand and a son. And that's horrendous because we both know how much we wanted OUR child.._ But that doesn't change my love for you. Not when this means you never gave up on me and this is why you still go through bullshit. _Lou, I need you to understand this. You could have given up. You could have said stop, you didn't. You sacrificed your freedom._ And you did all this because of me, because of us. You fought for our love with teeth and claws every single day and you still do.

 

_Harry doesn't know he's crying until Louis’ thumbs wipe his cheeks._

_« We've been through tough stuff. We're still here, still together. »_ Harry presses his lips against Louis forehead and sings softly « we're still together, still going strong, you're still the one _I run to, the one that I belong to. You’re still the one I want for life. You know that Louis. It hasn't changed."_

 

_Louis is suffocating._

He starts bawling again, sobs shaking his body. He leans forward and hugs Harry, burying his head in his chest, whimpering against him.

 

_Harry lays down on him, encompassing him, acting like a shield, a warm blanket. Hands roam up to his neck, down to his back dimples._

He kisses all over his face. His eyelids, his cheekbones, nose, chin, and lips. And between kiss and kiss he says « I love you. »

 

_« Don't leave me, H. Don't leave me. »_

_Harry coaxes Louis’ eyes open, softly blowing air to refresh him. « I'm not leaving baby. Never.»_

« Please don't leave me » he repeats, face pressed against the crook of his neck « ‘m lost without you. »

« I'm here, always will be »

 

_They don’t move for a few more minutes, Harry waiting for Louis to calm down a bit more. When he goes to get up, Louis clings to his arm._

 

« No » he squeaks « Stay here, please. » 

"Let's get outta bed, Lou. I can make you pancakes and you can make tea, what about that ? »

 

_Harry's fingers take Louis’ fringe out of his eyes, dipping his head left and pouting. Louis smirks. It's a good start._

 

« Or… » Louis says « we could, ehm, take a bath together ? Bubbles and all ? »

Harry looks at him and the dimple marks on his cheek.

 

_«_ _Tu ne perds pas le nord, mon amour.  »_ _Harry giggles quietly, pulling Louis up and swinging around a bit, faces rubbing._

 

«  Tu es mon nord, Harreh  » Louis giggles back, nudging his nose over Harry's. The taller pecks his lips, licking and sucking the lower one in.

 

_« Sap » Harry smiles against Louis mouth, sweet and dorky._

_« You love me anyway. » Louis's voice is a little hesitant._

_« I love you everyday. »_

 

« You do ? »

« Yeah, Lou. You know I do » he responds and Louis’ lips quirk. 

« Now...what about taking that bath you wanted? » Harry proposes.

 

_« With bubbly lavender bubbles ? » He fake-whispers, like a secret._

_« With bubbly lavender purple beautiful bubbles, love. »_

« Yeah...I'll love that » Louis smiles in a kiss. 

« Okay...let's go » Harry answers, grabbing him by the hand to lead him to the bathroom.

 

_They quickly strip each other of their clothes, the bath filling with warm water and soft foam, sweet scented for Louis._

 

Harry kisses Louis' shoulder and hugs him to keep him warm as the tub finishes filling up. Louis slips his fingers over Harry’s back.

 

_« Harry.. Haz. Hazza. Have I ever told you how much I love you ?" Louis barely mouths, lips brushing his companion’s collarbone._

_« Yes sweetcheeks. »_

« But like...I really, really love you babycakes » he says. 

« I know and I love you too » Harry smiles before leaning in to peck his lips.

 

_« You're aware we are the worst lovey dopey dorks in the world right ? »_

_"Yeah Gem would be embarrassed." Harry can't help but add._

"Lottie and Fizzy might join her up there" he laughs, crinkle by his eyes, and Harry's heart warms because he loves that smile.

 

_"C'mon now, Lou. Let's wash this all away. I want you to smell like you." Harry rushes out._

_"What if I want to smell like you ? »_

« Oh, then we have a problem here » Harry giggles, helping him to get into the bathtub. He gets in too and they both sit face to face.

_They keep bickering, washing each other, kissing all over their faces and murmuring sweet secrets into each other's mouths._

 

Louis picks up foam with his hand and puts them on Harry’s face. 

« Louis William Tomlinson » he gasps, joking « you just did not do that. »

_« Oh but I did. Want to get your revenge, curly ? » Louis teases and it's all refreshing. He's not out of it yet but he's climbing up._

« Oh, you bet I do » he smirks, throwing bubbles back at him. Louis giggles like a little kid and kisses his lips.

 

_Louis finds himself sprawled over Harry's body, heart rate syncing with his, fingers trickling down his arm._

_ _

_« We'll be alright »_

« Yeah. Yeah we will » Harry hums, hands on the small of his back. « Because together we're unstoppable Lou… Now. Wanna wash my hair? »

_« Always want to do that, H. »_

_« Even when it'll be short and ugly ? »_

_« Never ugly, curly, never. You'll be 16 again. Hazzabear._ I will wash your hair no matter how it is until we ancient. I will even wash your head when you have no hair at all. » 

« Oi, oi! »

 

_Louis laughs in his typical "ha ha ha" way, making Harry’s heart speed up a little. He's so young, so kind and open-hearted. His man._

 

Louis puts shampoo over his hands before leading them to Harry's curls, massaging his head. The younger lad closes his eyes, purring like a kitten.

 

_« Apple sour. I love it baby. »_

_« Want to use the cherry blossom so you can smell like me ? »_

_Louis lets a little content moan out._

                                              

Once Louis finishes doing his lover’s hair, Harry does the same with him. He massages the back of his head, thumbs pressed against the nape of his neck.

 

_"You are wonderful, Louis William Tomlinson. You are perfect. Kind, open, generous, caring. You are you. My whole life. »_

 

Louis stays silent, but Harry continues. « You are my home, Boo. And I would do it all over again for you, because you are worth it. »

 

_Louis can feel his chest expanding, butterflies in his stomach flying out. Harry's always had that effect on him. Even after 6 years._

 

Even after six years his boy has the power to make him bashful and giggly like a little kid. Even after six years he is madly in love _blushing like a virgin and head swimming like a teenager. « Thank you. » He has no other words. Nothing else matters right now._

 

Harry is his home too and he would feel lost without him. So Harry telling him all those things makes him beyond happy, gives him peace.

 

_They rinse off and wrap in matching robes. Louis traces the green "Harold" embroidered in Harry's back, kissing the blue heart shape._

 

« You will always have me blue heart, Hazza » he says, hugging him from behind and moving his hair to kiss the back of his neck.

 

_« I know, Lou. My green heart will always be yours. »_

 

_He turns around and puts every single feeling he has in the kiss. Softest._

He kisses him to shout the words that can't be spoken cradling his jaw with one hand, the other one on his waist.

_They just stay there, lips on lips, not even moving. Feeling each other. Breathing each other in. Listening to their souls._

And they feel they could stay like that in each other's arms, forever. Because it feels right, it feels safe, it feels home…

 

_« Could we ever be enough ?» Harry’s lips pout out._

 

_« Baby we could be enough » Louis answers._

 

_« We are. It's alright. We'll make it. »_

 

_°°_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Tu ne perds pas le nord, mon amour. »
> 
> \- You don't loose the north, my love. (You don't miss a trick.)
> 
> « Tu es mon nord, Harreh »
> 
> \- You are my north, Harry.


	10. All the things I love and sneezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A4 Pages count : 2 and a half.

 

 

Imagine Harry and Louis going out to their garden on a rainy day so they can play under it, while kissing and giggling against each other.

 

_« Harry, let's get inside babe. You'll get sick. »_

 

_« I don't care. I'd catch a pneumonia to do this. To tell you how much I love.. »_

 

« You love me that much, do ya ? » Louis smirks pulling him closer by the neck of his t-shirt. « Lucky lad I am » he says against his lips.

 

_.. « You » Harry completes his interrupted sentence. « How much I love you and everything you do. Your morning kisses, your morning_ cuddles, your morning raspy voice » he goes on, wet lips against Louis' neck, « your morning pouts when you want to stay in bed, your _morning breath. »_

 

_He giggles when L let's a whiny "disgusting" out._

_« I love when you're being a pain in the ass, a child.,_ I love your smile and laugh, your eyes » - he kisses his eyelids - « your nose » - Harry presses his lips against its tip - « your cheekbones. »

 

_Louis's smile makes them more chiseled. « Your cheeks »  Harry squeezes them like he'd do with Ernie. « Your chin » he licks it, cackling._

 

« Your jaw » he bites it playfully, rain drops slipping between them. « Your mouth » he brushes softly his lips against the other’s, teasing.

 

_Louis bites his lower lip, stopping Harry from continuing his exploration._

_« How about we take this inside, mister sexy dork ? »_

 

« You would like that, mmm ? » Harry smirks against the corner of his mouth. 

« You're such a tease » Louis grunts. « Yes, Harold, now » he adds.

 

 

_« How about I tell you what I love about your beautiful soul now ? » he plays with Louis' nipple over the damp black shirt._

 

« Harold, you better not test my patience » he warns before leaning in to kiss him roughly, rain falling harder on them, Harry smiling.

 

_And Louis perfectly knowing they wouldn’t move until he'd get it all out. He's not going to complain. His boy has the tools to make him fly high._

 

Harry makes him feel weak in the knees, like if he was about to melt every time they stare at each other, even after six years. Louis caresses Harry’s neck.

 

_Harry breathes in his ear, making his skin prickle with arousal._

_« I love your kind heart. The way you put everyone before yourself. »_

 

Louis closes his eyes.

 

« I love how funny you are, the way you protect people you care about. Your power to bring happiness to the world.. »

 

_Harry unbuttons his pants, hand slipping down to his bum._

_« I love your generosity. How you give your best to the fans without a doubt. »_

He slips his mouth to his neck and sucks skin.

 « I love how happy your family makes you, I love how humble and grounded to earth you are. »

_His fingers make it past the boxer barrier._

_« I love how your brain works. The way you indulge me and laugh to anything._ I love the way you make this world a better place, the way you inspire me to become a better person every day.." 

 

And Louis can't think _straight (pun very much intended) anymore with Harry’s hand wrapping around him._

 

_"Love your writing and voice. The feelings you put .._ in every single one of your songs, how strong you are and that you never choose to surrender. »

Rain still hitting their bdes

_Harry getting him off with his gestures and the impact of his words. Louis is trembling, gripping Harry’s neck like a life saver. So sensual._

 

His skin feels so good under his tongue and he can't help biting it as the pleasure starts to rise, getting out a groan of Haz-

 

_« I  -huh- think I don't appreciate you enough. Your sweet little bod, your brilliant mind.. »_

 

_Louis is so close, he's leaning all his weight on Harry._

 

« You deserve me telling you everyday how amazing, and wonderful and beautiful inside out you are » Harry whispers.

 

« Haz, fuck » Louis whimpers.

 

_Harry speeds up a little, thumb quick on his slit, fingers grazing Louis’ balls when going down._

_« The world is at your feet, Louis William Tomlinson. I am_ at your feet. And I'm yours. Completely and only yours » he lets out.

Louis can actually see stars.

« M-mine »

« Yours, *my* Lou » Harry grunts.

 

_The heat is building and Louis knows it's about to explode in his lower belly._

_« My Harry. Haz -oh lord- Hazza. »_

_He comes in a cry._

 

Harry doesn't answer, he just smiles against the corner of his mouth.

« Fuck, Haz, you -you're amazing » Louis says, limbs weak as jelly.

 

_He tries to unbuckle Harry's belt but is interrupted by him sneezing. He pulls away from Harry's body. « Baby, let's get you warm. »_

 

He grabs Harry by the hand and leads him indoors, taking off his wet shirt once they are in, lips agains his neck. « My turn » Louis smirks.

 

_Harry squirms a little in his jeans.. « I might have already come. You sound so hot Lou. » He's not even embarrassed about it._

 

« Do I, now ? » Louis smiles before leaning in to suck on Harry’s lower lip. He loves how honest he is and the way they feel so confortable _and free to voice their fantasies. « I fail to see a problem, baby. I seem to remember you're not against multiplying pleasures.. »_

 

 

« Fuck, just take me, Boo, please ! » Harry manages to squeak. 

« I can do that…yeah » he smirks, biting his ear lob and playing with it.

 

_..._

 

_« I love you Louis. »_

_« I'm quite fond of you too Harold. »_

_Harry sneezes again. Louis gets up to make some honeyed lemon tea._

 

« Told ya' you were going to get sick, love. Good thing is that I get to take care of you » he smiles, handing him the cup of tea.

 

_« You know that's the only reason I'd stay out in the rain. » Harry winks at him, catching the big sweater Louis’ throws on the bed._

 

« Ohhh, naughty Harold » he laughs, crinkle by his eyes. « Mhm… I’m glad you had that idea then » Louis adds, wrapping Harry’s body with his arm.

 

_Harry settles in between his legs, Louis's forearm on his tummy and threads his fingers with Louis'. Head on his shoulder, kisses his lower jaw._

 

 

Harry lifts Louis’ hand up to press his lips against the inner wrist, and Louis loves when his boy is so gentle.

« You’re beautiful, Boo. »

 

_Close snuggles, background film and if they're both sick out of their minds the morning after..._

_They really couldn't care less._

 


	11. Kitten, kitty, spouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon about Harry coming back to Los Angeles.

°

 

Harry arriving super early in Los Angeles this morning. Smiling because he's so close. 

 

Getting into his car, breathing the still fresh air in.

Arriving with all his bags, silently getting them in the walk-in dressing room. 

 

Shedding his designer's jeans and shirt, commando.

Not bothering to knock because of course he's sleeping. 

 

Giggling at the atrocious bed head he's sporting.

Lips twitching at the purple popping up under his closed lids. 

 

Gently sitting on the edge of the bed. Folding his long legs under him.

Getting a little sad because he knows it must have been hard to be all alone. 

 

Sighing deep, just watching his beautiful, beautiful man.

Seeing his face scrunch up, eyebrows frowned and quick breathing. Is he waking up already ?

 

No, having a nightmare. He doesn't know yet.

He doesn't know Harry is there, creeping. He doesn't know he is going to be there for weeks, close. 

 

Hearing a little _no_ from his lips.

_ No, H, come back. _

 

Watching him turn onto his stomach, clutching the pillow. 

Feeling his heart break. 

 

_I'm here_ he wants to say.

And so he does. 

 

Fingers caressing his exposed cheekbone, he repeats it over and over again. 

_I'm here Louis. I'm here Lou._

 

Feathery hair sliding under his palm. Sleep warm skin and rough stubble under his lips. 

_Wake up **kitten**._

 

A little smile appearing.

Not awake just yet. Laying little kisses along his jaw, up to his temple. 

 

_ Wake up **kitty**. _

 

Feeling the purr come out of his throat.

Seeing skin wake under his touch, goosebumps marking a path on his arm.

 

_ I missed you. _

 

He's awake. Harry knows it because a tear appears.

 

_ No, stop that kitten. _

 

Louis refusing to open his eyes. Making grabby hands at Harry. 

 

Laying down on top of him. Kissing his shoulder.

 

_Humpf_.

 

Harry laughing quietly into his skin. 

_ Alright, turn around softie. _

 

Nuzzling into his neck, hands discovering his short hair.

Harry pecking the corner of his lips, Louis' eyes still closed. 

 

_ Talk to me, precious. _

 

Louis shaking his head, smiling through tears.

_ Come on, boobear. I'm here. _

 

And Louis kinda breaking, sobbing through his fingers clutching his face. 

Harry lifting them one by one.

And kissing them knuckles one by one. Thumbs swiping wetness away.

 

_ You're safe, big guy. _

 

Louis opening his eyes, drowned blue sparkling.

_Hi there gorgeous._

 

_ Fuck, you're here. You're really.. _

 

And Louis' smile blinding Harry before he's capturing his lips, relief exploding.

_..really here. And naked. Who are you, seriously ?_

 

_ Your charming prince. _

 

Cheeky as ever. Louis had missed him.

 

_ I love you, princess.  _

 

Harry laughing out loud, obnoxious and loud, super loud.

_ It's been too quiet without you, princess. _

 

_ I love you too, kitten. I'm here now. _

 

Louis dragging his hands up Harry's broad back, gripping his outer biceps.

 

_ My hero soldier. Promise ? _

_ As long as you need me, boo. _

 

Harry pecking his lips to seal the promise. He's so, so in love. 

 

_ That might be longer than you think. _

 

_ Who said I'd mind ? _

 

Smiling.

 

Tired smile and tired eyes but happy. Glowing, sparkling.

 

_ I could do with a nap, Lou. _

_ Good, because I wasn't finished sleeping. _

 

Snort.

 

_ C'mere then. _

 

Tut tut tut. Louis shaking his head again, Harry sinking onto him.

 

_ My little spoon. _

 

_ Always, future **spouse**. _

 

Together.

 

 


	12. His own chubby child boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random thread with myself.

"Harry ? _Hazza_ ? Where you at ?"

 

Louis roams the apartment, the kitchen empty, the TV quietly chatting to itself. He knows he's home though.

His purple trainers are showing his presence right next to the couch, sign he's been home longer than Louis thought.

The bathroom door lets some light escape from underneath. A smile comes to Louis, happy to spend time with his Harry after a day of shopping with Eleanor and paps.

 

"Hello _sweet lover_ " he says as he pushes the door open.

Harry is standing half naked in front of the full-length mirror, arms wrapped around himself, as if in shock of seeing Louis there.

 

Louis who is frozen on the spot, hand still on the knob.

He's seen Harry naked before, plenty of times actually; always gorgeous.

What he never saw was Harry naked, shy and fragile, cheeks wet with tears and fear in his eyes.

" _Baby_ ? What happened ?"

 

Harry takes a deep breath, turning his back to Louis.

"Can.. can you leave please ?"

"No"

Louis sees him flinch.

 

"Sorry _baby_ , sorry. If you really need me to leave, I will but I don't want to leave you like that. You sure you want to be alone, Haz ?"

 

Silence follows his question, but Louis doesn't budge. There's an anxiety growing behind his sternum, not knowing is the most stressful.

Not being able to do something to erase those streaks off of Harry's face is making his heart crawl out of his chest. "No.. no."

 

Louis doesn't know if he can move. All he wants is to touch him, hug and kiss his boy; but Harry sits further away from him, on the floor.

 

Slowly, Louis walks forward, he crouches and ever so slowly, as if to not spook Harry, he sits against the tiles of the tub, close but so far.

 

In his worry, Louis doesn't notice the time going its course. He doesn't realise it's been 10 minutes when Harry finally lifts his head.

 

"Why are you here Louis ?"

"I.. We live here _H_ ?"

"No I know that. Why didn't you leave earlier ?"

"Because I couldn't."

"You should."

It's so light, airy, that Louis thinks he imagined it. "I should what ?" "Leave... me."

He has to fight to keep himself in check and not freak out at that.

 

He doesn't think he can touch Harry yet with tears still falling. His frustration grows.

"Why would I _babe_ ?"

Harry shrugs, not looking at Louis. "Why would you stay.."

"Because I love you." Wrong thing to say.

Harry's head drops again, sobbing.

 

"Don't cry love. Please, talk to me."

Louis can see Harry's hair shaking, shoulders going up and down with sorrow. "I can't.. won't."

"Then let me hug you, please _Hazza_ ? I can't watch you like that."

 

There's something heartbreaking in seeing your best friend crawl away from you, quite literally fleeing your offered embrace.

 

Louis feels like crying himself, Harry tugging at his sides in some sort of panic.

"Why.. why are you running from me, _H_ ? Did I do something wrong ?"

Harry says no with his head, eyes big and round, hands still gripping his skin.

"Not me, ok. Can I help ? Do you want me to do something ?"

"Wa.. Wait. with me." That he can do.

He settles again on the floor.

 

He sits there, a bit awkward, a lot worried. He watches Harry trying to calm down, he notices his puffy eyes tightly closed, he sees his fingers diving into his sides. He knows something is wrong, he knows Harry didn't want him to go out stunting today.

He spots his phone thrown in a corner and winces. He was on twitter .. or worse, on tumblr. He just knows it. He keeps his eyes on Harry's hands, perfectly aware of his issues with himself.

He told him not to listen to tweets or tumblr posts. He told him to disconnect everything except his constant texts with Louis. He didn't listen. He never did, of course.

Louis is frustrated with Harry but also with himself, uncapable of protecting him from others' harmful comments.

 

He doesn't want to press him so he freezes, like a salt statue, afraid of pushing the younger man too far. It comes from Harry.

 

It's Harry who inches closer, Harry who reaches for his hand, Harry who finally drops his head on Louis's shoulder.

It's Harry who finally calms down enough for Louis to allow himself to drap his arms around him.

 

It's also Harry who flinches away when his hands land on his waist.

 

"What is it baby ?"

"Don't .. don't touch my sides please ?"

"Okay.. but why ?" Harry pinches his skin and Louis understands.

"Eleanor doesn't have these."

"Eleanor also doesn't have a penis, Harry."

"Not funny" but he still snorts.

"I'm serious, _Haz_ "

"People also are serious about it Lou. I'm not fit enough. You're so beautiful and I'm just a chubby child. Not enough."

"People are not me."

"People have eyes. People see us together, even if they don't know. People.."

"Let's forget about people, _H_. Please."

Harry closes his mouth but it feels like he's shutting down again, pushing Louis out.

"I won't accept that, _babe_. Come on, get up. Come on now."

Louis is up on his feet in a second, arms pulling Harry to join him.

He's reluctant but he lets himself be dragged up. He instantly tries to hide himself, turning away from the mirror he'd been staring at before.

 

"No, nope. Harry come here."

His voice is strong, implacable but his gestures are so soft and gentle, he's so tender that Harry has no choice but to follow him.

They're face to face, Harry already a little taller than his boyfriend.

 

"Close your eyes _darling_."

Harry is shaking lightly, Louis can't take that. He starts by touching his cheek, warning him that he's there.

He caresses the skin with his thumb, dropping a kiss on Harry's nose, smiling at the giggle that escapes Harry.

He kisses both cheeks next his hands coming down to Harry's neck.

"Kiss me, Lou." Of course, he obliges. They kiss with little smiles on their lips, slowly, lovingly.

 

"Stop me when you want, _sweets_." Louis drops kisses along Harry's throat, all the way to his shoulder, going around slowly to be behind him.

Hands keep touching Harry's skin softly but making sure he feels them. He goes over collarbones with ghost fingers, soft, soft and light.

 

Louis covers H's shoulder blades with little pecks, arms slowly coming down his sides, hands meeting in the middle of his chest, carressing.

" **Your heart is what matters** ".

 

Louis traces Harry's half defined abs, his mouth attached to his neck, nose diving in his curls.

 

" **Your soul is what matters**."

 

Harry's tremors are still there but there's something else underneath. Louis can see he wants to close his eyes.

He pops his head right next to Harry's, cheeks flushed together. His hands inch downwards, stopping right before his curly dark hair peaking from his boxer.

" **Your eyes are what matter.. but they don't see straight**."

 

Harry giggles airily, knowing by now what Louis is doing.

 

"Your eyes don't see what I see. They don't see your skin, the glow, the softness."

His fingertips press deeper, framing his happy trail.

"They don't see your smile, the pink of your lips. Your curls, the bounce of them."

Louis draws a path towards Harry's tiny love handles.

There are new tears in Harry's eyes, less sad, more.. thankful ?

"They don't see what I see. Your beauty, your long limbs and lean muscles."

 

"Lou.."

 

It's a sigh, short and barely there. Louis slows down, kissing Harry's cheek, then his temple. Their eyes lock in the mirror.

 

"Close your eyes again if you must, _baby_." He does.

 

Louis crosses his arms over Harry's quasi inexistent belly, palms covering his sides.

 

" **What my eyes see though, doesn't matter. What people's eyes see.. it doesn't matter. You don't have to let other people dictate what your eyes see. You're gorgeous H, but you know what ? It doesn't matter. Even if you can't see it, I'll repeat it my whole life. Every day, every hour. It's alright to be insecure, everyone is. You're gorgeous, H. In my eyes, you're the most beautiful man I've met. In my eyes, there is nobody else. I love you. All of you. You're my Harry, my Hazza, my chubby child and I love you. Want to know why ?** "

 

Harry exhales loudly.

His eyes are still closed, tears escaping his lids. Louis is not worried anymore. He knows this is Harry letting his fear flow away.

 

" **I love you because your heart is pure. Golden. Your soul is free and caring and kind. Want to know what people don't see ? You being you. You dancing in the kitchen in the morning, you making sure my tea is perfect. They don't see you checking on everybody, making people smile. They don't see you pushing yourself to make other people happy. They don't see you snuggling up to me at night, worried that you didn't do enough for others. People don't see you Harry. People only see this fabricated image, an image that isn't you and doesn't define you. I'm not saying you're perfect. I'm not saying you don't have baby chub or that you should forget it. I'm saying.. work with it. Be yourself. Don't let the world define how you see yourself and how you act. Don't let them shut you down baby. You're gorgeous, inside and out.** "

 

Louis stops before he chokes on his own words, so upset about Harry being hurt. He digs his thumbs right into the soft flesh, massaging.

Maybe his words didn't even make sense. Maybe Harry didn't understand a single thing. He gets so worked up over this. How can someone as brilliant and beautiful as Harry not see himself as the wonderful person he is.

 

"Haz.. open your eyes, _pumpkin_. "

 

Lou feels Harry's shoulders relax, his breathing purposefully getting slower and deeper. "That's it, doing great, love." He opens his eyes.

 

Blinded by tears, he has to blink a few times to see clear.

There's a little curve to his lips, as if unconsciously his mouth wants to smile.

 

"What about my willy ?"

"What ?" Louis might be less shocked than he shows.

"Don't you love me because of it ?"

 

Harry lets out an obnoxious cackle , loud, loud and clear.

 

"Penis jokes.." ".. my favorite."

 

They both grin wide, Louis happy to have been able to change Harry's mood.

 

"I love you.. and your baby willy."

 

Louis chuckles at Harry's outraged gasp, tickling him at the same time. They're still hugging, swaying a little on their feet.

 

The sparkle is back in Harry's eyes, shining bright with all his youth and trust in Louis. He's fine.

 

Louis smile softens, their heartbeats synchronise.

"Thank you, Lou."

 

"Anything for **my boy**."


	13. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunkirk filming, co-stars being helpful idiots and our forever in love idiots being themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again ? JESS is back.
> 
> I took forever to sort this one out, sorry bub.
> 
> Jess is in standard and I'm in italics, please enjoy and leave a comment.
> 
> All the love.
> 
> Page-count : 7

 

 

Harry opened his eyes as dishes when he saw him on the set. He didn't even know he was in the UK . « Lou ?! What-what…? »

 

«  Surprise ! »

 

_He's wearing shorts and a hoodie, the idiot. Harry hurries and covers his shoulders with his rain vest, before falling into him._

« Easy down, soldier! » Louis lets out with a soft laugh. Harry blushes and Louis looks at him, smiling « hey ».

Harry smiles back and kisses him. _Louis' hands settle on his waist, pull closer. A delicate touch to his cheekbone has him relaxing into the kiss, no indiscreet eyes._

 

« How did you managed to get in here? » Harry asks against his skin.

« Tom and Cillian might' ve helped ». And there is Tom, blinking _innocently at him. « You were being atrociously bratty about missing your boobear and blablabla. I had to. »_

 

Louis smacks Harry's shoulder.

 

« You know you love me because of this, darling. I was just being a good citizen. » Tom shrugs and Louis can't help snorting out loud.

 

_« I'll get revenge for this Harry. You don't get to call me boobear to anyone and everyone. Embarrassing. »_

 

Harry just goes « oops ? »

« Hi…no ! Don't oops me ! I want my revenge. » He pulls him by the shirt.

« Yeah ? »

« Yeah » he kisses him

« Get a bloody room » Tom shouts.

 

_« Already taken care of, smart ass.»_

_« Shut up Lou. Com'er»_

_« No.» He goes to pull away but Harry’s gotten too strong. Bloody built._

« C'mere» he repeats and Louis can't help biting his lips and grabbing H's arms.

« Fuck, Haz...you are so strong » . Harry smirks, cockily.

_« Haven't seen my thighs yet.»_

_« I'm gonna ruin you.» Whisper. Harry laughs away, releasing his grip on him._

_« That'll have to wait.»_ Louis pouts. 

« Do you have any idea of how much I missed you? Of how much I've missed every single inch of you.» Louis bites Harry lower lip. _« how I've missed this skin and tat-.. Where the fuck are your tattoos Harold ?»_

_« You got there finally. I'm filming Luigi.»_

« But… but your tattoos!» Louis says.

« Well, you can wash him after» Cillian says as he joins them, « so you are the famous boobear» _and Louis is starstruck. Just the thought makes Harry snickers. The irony. His fingers find Louis’ pulse point and pinch. He jumps.._

_«_ You're turning me on and I need to keep on filming, babe.»

 

Louis smiles smugly and Cillian lets out a whistle. 

_« Come on pretty boy, I'll show you around while the star is filming.»_

 

_What Cillian really does is sneaking him into the scene._

« Wait...w-what?» Louis asks, speechless.

« Shh… just follow me and do as told so you can be with your HazzyboBear » Cillian answers.

_Louis finds himself in the middle of soldiers as a soldier himself, a few meters from Harry. He doesn't know what they're filming but_ he just follows what everyone does. And suddenly he sees Harry acting and he feels he could cry of pride, of how good his baby is. _Harry sees him too but he doesn't break character. « Cut»_

_« Good job Styles. The surprise at the end was spot on. You're free now.»_

Louis smirks and walks towards him.

« Hi, Tommy. How long have you been a soldier ?» 

And oh… he is roleplaying. And Harry is about to _forget himself and bum him in the middle of the set._

_Fionn laughing reminds him of indiscreet eyes._

 

_« You new here soldier ..?»_

« Yeah, yeah I am. Perhaps you could teach me some tricks?» Louis suggests as he raises his eyebrows. Harry chokes. « Jesus, Lou-soldier! »

_« Stylinson. Soldier Stylinson. I'd be extremely grateful for a special training with you. » Cheeky._

_Louis can see Harry’s eyes grow darker._

 

« Can't wait to start then Stylinson » Harry replies biting his lower lip. 

Louis blows air into Harry’s ear. « You’ll be a great teacher, I can tell. »

 

_Harry can barely stand upright. Spending time away from his man always makes him weaker to resist his temptations._

_« Go change, soldier »._

 

« How about if you help me with that, instructor ? I'm having problems to take off my uniform. Maybe we can start the lesson now ? »

 

_Harry shakes his head, not believing the man he's got for a fiancé. Seriously. Hand on his shoulder, he leads him to changing rooms_

 

« C’mon" he says. And he walks fast, like if it was urgent. He slams L against the door and kiss him hard as soon as they enter.

 

_Louis giggles into his mouth before pulling back to nibble at his bottom lip. « Think someone's missed me too.»_

 

_« Ya think ?»_

Louis smirks before grabbing him by the shoulders and turning to trap him against the wall

« I don’t know, you tell me » lips against his neck

_« Lou.. Lou there are people in the other rooms.»_

 

_« That has never stopped you before, Harold.»_

 

_Okay, maybe he's right._

Louis kisses him harder, licking inside his mouth, body pressed against his 

« F-fuck, Lou. You're gonna me the death to me» Harry gasps.

 

_« I'm still waiting. Did you miss me ?» He sneaks a hand down Harry side, cupping his perky ass. « You know I did babe. Get me naked.»_

« How about I take something out of you for a thing you missed about me?» he says cockiy, eyebrows risen. 

« You're such a tease !»

_« You love me.»_

_« That's what they all say.»_

_That gets Louis going. Spanking Harry on his now bare bottom, he bites down on his neck._

__

Harry grunts. « I've missed your sinful mouth» he adds. And Louis takes off his shirt. « I've missed your eyes» and smiles against him.

_He's not even waiting for Harry to speak anymore. He just needs to feel his skin against his. « I've missed your soft hands»._

« Take my clothes off, Haz» Louis urges.

« Gosh Lou, I've missed your voice» he mumbles as he takes off Louis' jumper « and your tattoos » _he bends down to take off Louis' trousers. « Your legs. Your ankles.» He lets his hand swipe up along Louis' muscles and sees the skin .._

« Your… fucking thighs» he goes on as he pulls down his briefs, mouth pressed against their skin, pulling a weak moan out of L.

 

_Both naked, Louis presses their bodies together, taking Harry by the neck to nuzzle his jaw. « What do you want Haz ? What do you need ?»_

__

Harry can't think straight. Not when Louis is so close, not when Louis lips are wondering allover his skin.

« Y-you. I n-need you» he gasps _when Louis drops to his knees right there, Harry moans a little too loud. He's hard as a rock, red angry against his tummy. « This ?»_

« Y-yeah » Harry manages to let out. Louis kisses his tights& breathes in, biting em softly, teasing

« Lou p-please !» he begs and Louis smirks

_« What is it soldier ?»  He's playful, but he knows Harry isn't in the mood. He finally gets a taste of the head, warm and already wet._

 

Harry moans. « F-fuck, fuck, fuck. You feel so fucking good, Lou» he cries and Louis smiles before keeping on with his job of pleasuring his boyfriend. H _e knows exactly what Harry likes, what gets him going, makes him groan or keeps him from finishing. And he loves it. « Lou. Tongue.»_

 

And Louis obeys. Because if there is something that he loves that is making Harry feel good. 

« Lou, fu-fuck me, please!»

« Polite much? »

_Harry moans in frustration, so Louis extends his arm up to his mouth. « Lick it wet, baby.» He knows he cannot fuck Harry here without lube._

 

Harry sucks in L's fingers, without breaking eye contact and Louis feels hard already. H's mouth is fucking sinful, lips so good and pink.

_« Have you been using your lipstick, Haz ? What's that ? No ? Of course, you can't soldier, can you ? I'll fuck you with it tonight.»_

« I'll fuck you until you cant see or think straight» he whipsers against his ear, sucking the lobe « Gonna fuck you nice and deep.»

H _e takes his fingers out, replaced with his tongue. Trailing down Harry's chest, wet mark left behind, he goes down, down, down._

_H_ e trails his fingers all up Harry chest until they are in H's mouth again. Harry toes curl when the pleasure's too much to handle.

_Louis' other hand is torturing the base of his hard cock, twisting and moving up and down in rythme with his fingers._

_« Lou. IN»_

« Your wishes are my commands, soldier» he winks. And Harry cries when L's fingers are inside him

« Oh f-fuck. They feel so good Lou »

_He twists both wrists, a little awkward but it's Harry so it doesn't matter. Harry hands cling to his shoulders, pulling him in._

« That's it, Lou...just like that. Yeah» and oh, Louis is so fkn hard now it hurts. He moves his fingers deeper, faster and Harry moans.

_« When I fuck you - huh - later, I'm going to fill you up. Ah. Fill you up and plug you so that you feel me for days. Yeah ?»_

« Yeah?» Harry smirks as he touches Louis.

« Yeah. M’ gonna fil you up j-just like you love» he manages to gasp. Harry is stroking him faster.

 

_« Fuck H, when did you get control again ?» He crooks his fingers inside, deeper, searching for his spot. « Lose it » Louis whispers_ « c'mon baby» he bites Harry mouth « lose it» and Harry does. He moans and starts shaking, heavy breathes « That's it. Moan for me, Haz.»

_Louis' lips slide down his jaw, to his throat, down to his shoulder and up again. H' has a spot, and he'll use it. He sucks, bites,_ breaks the little veins under the skin and keeps on sucking. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis hair to pull him closer as he grunts _« you're a fucking menace, soldier» and oh.. Harry is about to really lose it. Louis knows the exact words. « But I'm your menace.»_

« Yeah, that you are. Mine and mine only» he grabs Louis by the face to kiss him hard, sloppy and dirty, tongues meeting before lips _and he's coming in Louis' hand, long warm shots, body shaking with it. It's wonderful and Louis's missed it. Missed making his boy lose all control._

 

Louis comes too, with a small cry in Harry mouth. Harry is smiling like a little kid, eyes bright and dimple on his cheek

« Hey » Harry grins.

_« Hi baby». Louis puts his nose in Harry's dimple, enjoying the simple fact that he's here. With his man. « We need to get going Lou.»_

« Noooo» Louis protests as he holds him. « Can't we just stay like this forever ? Like I don't wanna miss a thing»and he sings that part.

_« I just wanna hold you close.» (On his tippy toes, right against his ear. Harry humming too.)_

_« I feel your heart so close to mine »_

__

« And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time » Louis keeps on singing against his ear. Harry can't help hugging him back, _breathing deeply into his hair because Louis. Because his Louis. Because Lou. They end up giggling at how sappy they can get._

« We really are something from other world, aren't we?» Louis laughs

« We are» Harry giggles

« No wonder why Lottie rolls eyes 25/8 at us»

_« Oh.. I miss Lottie.»_

_« You do babe ? Well..»_

_« Well ?»_

_« Guess it's a good thing we have a flight to London in a few hours.»_

« Flight to London?! W-what? What are you talking about?» Harry asks, eyes wide opened

« You’ve got to kiss me if you want me to answer.»

_Harry happily kisses his button nose, each corner of his mouth and then finally his thin lips. « You did it, huh ?»_

_« If by it you._ you mean I've told my whole family to come down to London only for your sweet ass then yes I did» he smiles, cheekily and full of smug.

_Harry coos at Louis and pecks his entire face, purposefully wetting his lips to mess up with him._

 

_«You're too cute to be true Lou.»_

Louis closes his eyes smiling.

 

« Keep on kissing me, Haz. I like it when you kiss me» he asks. And Harry does as Louis purrs like a kitten.

_« Do we still have time for you to.. you know ?»_

_« Getting shy on me, soldier ? Let's go, curly.»_

_« Hum.»_

_« Don't be stupid_ I don't care if you've long hair or not hair at all, Haz. You'll always be my curly. Even when you get bald» Louis smiles.

« Heeey.»

_Louis just laughs out loud and starts changing. Once they're out, the make a bee-line to the black car waiting for them._

 

« Look who came back from war » Tom teases as he joins them.

« Oh-la-la, you look fresh, Harribo.» Cillian snorts.

« Shut up !» Harry blushes.

_« Sure was lucky that they started filming bomb scenes, right lads ?» Fionn adds._

_Louis smirks and winks at Harry._

_« Bye everyone. »_

« Take care of our little soldier!» Tom says.

« Course I will. He is in good hands » they both get into the car which drives em to _an hotel Louis booked discreetly._

 

 

* * *

 

_« I don't want to leave this bed ever.»_

_« Come on, pretty ass, the girls are waiting.»_

« Okay, okay… but just because I miss them» he says.

« Of course you do»

Louis smiles and both of them start dressing into confortable clothes.

_Louis hears Harry soft grunts when he moves his hips to put his jeans (comfortable for Harry is a whole new definition..) on, grinning to himself. He'd insisted to keep the plug in._ Louis smirks at him, eyebrows high. From time to time they enjoy playing these games, taking each other to the limit, like in 2012.

_They're in the plane for barely an hour, but it's enough for Harry to whine about how full he feels._

_« You love it, H» -_ he leans into his ear- « you have no idea how hot you look right now, do you » he whispers and Harry shivers against his mouth.

 

_« Stop it, everyone is looking at us.»_

_« Liar, liar, pants on fire. Oh wait..»_

_« I hate you Louis.»_

_« Liar, liar..»_

_« Shut up.»_

« Make me»

 

So Harry does, mouth slammed against his. « Shut up» he mumbles.

« I knew you really didn't care about people watching us.»

_« I really, really hate you.»_

 

_Harry goes to turn his back on him but moans in the process, the plug a constant pressure in him._ Louis wraps his arm around Harry to lean him down so he is resting against his body. « But I love you» he says, winking and smirking.

_The landing is a sweet torture for Harry, bumping in his seat, grunting.They get on the road quickly, without being spotted._

Harry whimpers through the entire road. When they arrive, he rushes to get out of the car.

« Easy, boy » Louis teases.

« Lewis… please.»

_« Hold on baby.»_

_Harry is sweating, flushed and shaking a little but he's smiling. He forgets about it when Doris comes running_ to him and jump in his arms « Ashy !» she giggles squishing his cheeks « hi love.»

 

« _Achuooo, who ?»_

_« Ernie, it's Harry.»_

_« Umpkee ?»_

_« Yes, Umpkee.» Louis says, shaking his head. He's called Harry pumpkin for a long time._

Louis picks him up and Ernie stretches his hand to touch Harry's head.

« Hair ?»

« I had to cut it off, Ernie.» The little man covers his eyes.

_« Me cut too ?»_

_Harry makes a pouty face._

_« No ! You don't have to baby love. You're perfect like that.»_

_« HA-Ugg.»_

_Harry takes both_ Ernie and Doris in his arms and gives a kiss on the cheek to each one.

 

« Mmm… Lou» he whispers, looking at him, and Louis understands

_« Okay little monsters, let's go say hi to everybody yeah ?»_

_They enter the house, Lottie flying into Harry's embrace._

« Harold ! » she says and Harry plays with her hair.

« Hiiya, Lots !»

« So now you are a proper actor. Cant wait to see ya» Lottie smiles.

 

_They go around the others, kissing cheeks and hugging out._

_Louis sees Harry sweating heavily, his blush extending to his neck._

 

Louis grabs his shoulder. « Let's go to our room and take care of that, would you like that, love ?»

« Please. »

_They excuse themselves for a few min, pretexting some unpacking._

_Louis leads Harry to their bedroom, fetching a towel on the way._ He slams him against the door and drop on his knees to pull down his pants and his briefs.

He kisses his thighs

 

« Lou… please.»

 

_Harry knees buckle under him when Louis licks a fat stripe across his cock and he starts shaking harder._

 

_« Bed.. Please ?»_

« Yeah, of course, love» Louis smiles against his skin, beard burning. Harry feels weak in the knees, like if they were made of jelly.

 

_« Lou, Lou.. Take it out. NOW.»_

_« Shhh calm down my pretty boy. You're alright..»_

 

_Louis soothes Harry with his hands on his skin._

__

« Would you like me to fuck you after I take it out, babe? Just like I promised to ?» he bits his ear lobe. « Hmm ?»

 

« Lou ! » Harry squeaks

« _Too sensitive love huh ? Maybe later. Come on, open up for me.»_

 

_He delicately places his fingers on the plug, twisting._

« Stop teasing !» Harry whimpers and Louis smirks before twisting again and taking it out of him slowly. Harry collapses with a cry, red cheeks burning.

 

_« Shhh my little screamer. So loud baby.»_

 

_Louis softly wipes Harry hole with the towel, working on getting him off with his tongue._

 

Harry reaches the climax and suddenly his whole body feels lighter.

Louis ascends through his chest to kiss him on the mouth. « I love you.»

_« You are so.. Good .. To me Lou.»_

_Harry places his head on Louis chest, cuddling close like they always do after such emotions._

Louis traces his fingers through H's hair and kisses his temple.

« Anything for you, Haz. You know I'd always do anything for you. »

 

_Harry buries his nose in Louis' neck breathing in for a few minutes. Louis hands wanders across his back, lips kissing his head._

 

Harry’s hand is on Louis chest and he can feel his heartbeat. Harry starts humming «… but I can’t help falling in love» lips brushing skin, Louis smiling, _« with you.»_

 

 

_They must doze off at some point, legs entwined, because they wake up to a knock at the door._

_« Achuooo, eaaaat.»_

 

« Achuo» Doris repeats as she climbs into the bed and starts jumping.

« Woah, little monster » Louis laughs. Harry grabs her and tickles her.

_« Thanks lord I remembered to dress you huh babe.» Louis cackles into Harry ear._

_Ernest quickly follows his sister._

« Umpkee ! Food ready ! Eat» and this time Louis grabs him to tickle him and blow raspberries on his tummy.

 

_« Louis William Tomlinson, get your sweet bottom down here. Harry love, if you could join that'd be good.» Jay screams._

« How come she is sweeter to you than to her own son?» Louis asks, giggling.

« I've got the charms, Lou » Harry smiles getting out of bed.

_When they get to the table, Harry distinctly hears Lottie mumble « oh look, Louis and his bottom». Water rushes out of his nose._

« Harry are you okay ? What happened ?» 

« Oh, I'm okay, I'm just clumsy» he turns to Lottie and says « I'm not always the bottom.»

« _Ew gross Harold. Keep your bed stories out of my ears.»_

_Harry laughs and ruffles Lottie's hair because he knows she hates it._

 

« You started this, Lots» 

« HANDS OFF » she says although she is giggling « or I'm not gonna give you the nail polish I bought for you.»

 

_« Ouhhh shots fired» says Dan. They all banter around during dinner, and Harry realizes that these people are his family._

__

Harry realizes that he is the luckiest man… because he has a twin flame he is crazy about, he has his mother and Gemma, the 1D guys and _these people around this table. His second mother, a bunch of little sisters he adores and has always wanted and babies._

So he leans into Louis's side and whispers « Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.»

« I could say the same to you» Louis smiles.

_They join hands, Louis bringing Harry's to his lips and kissing the back of it._

_« I love you.»_

 

_« Marry me, Louis.»_

_« You know I will.»_

 

« And you will rise kids with me too?»

« Of course» Louis smiles. »

 

Harry is home; _he’s found a person that gives him all. The security, the protection, the family. He's the rope to his anchor._


	14. Quiet communication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are just quiet.

Some days are harder than others. Some are easier. Some are just **_quieter_**. And those might just be **_Harry_** 's favorites. Not the cold, angry quiet. Not the empty quiet. The quiet that speaks loud of comfort and care. The quiet that allows **_communication_**.

           

Waking up to the sun lapping at his skin, to the smell of fresh leafs bristling at his window, to the gorgeous sight of a sleepy prince by his side.

 

Turning on his back, stretching and sliding closer to the other body. Watching, observing how the light hits every sharp edge of that face. How the shadows sculpt those features, how long long eyelashes caress soft clean-shaven skin. Resisting the touch.

 

Giving in. Light fingertips on a round nose, a thumb on a cut jaw, a palm feeling heartbeats. And eyes never leaving that face of his. Lips twitching as fingers trace a tattoo, a leg moving to make more space, hair tickling where it touches the skin

 

A hand coming behind his back and pulling him in, on top of a sleep-warm chest. A sweet kiss dropped on the top his head. A tight hug and silent sighs. Getting up to embrace the other again. Trailing kisses up his throat. Smiling against his lips. Biting. A warm shower with the water tumbling down their bodies for only noise. Feeling skin sliding under skin, strong bond despite closed eyes.

 

The kettle whistling through thin air. Favorite cuppas on the counter. Silent thankyous given with kisses lost in brown messy hair. Morning spent in soft sweatpants and t-shirts, each end of the couch occupied, feet tangled in the middle. Warm cuppas silently reappearing.

 

A messy shy-curls' head snuggling up to the other's neck. Kissing and laying his cheek in the dip between a shoulder and a throat. Ghost fingers petting hair, making one almost purr. Shuffling, creating friction, slowly waking bodies. Hands roaming skin _. Quiet_ , **_so_** _quiet_.

 

No words but all needs in the open. What he wants, what they want like written in the air between them. Warm breaths swirling up and mixing. Soft moans swallowed by softer lips. Soft skin hardened by softer fingers. Soft words warming softer hearts.

 

Building something up, something deep inside both of them, something visceral sizzling in their embrace. Letting go, bathing in love. Acting on intuition, second-nature gestures like they've been living in the same space for centuries. They might just have. Releasing right there, sharing private moans, no need to be louder. Private, peaceful and soft. _So **quiet**_.

 

Smile tuck into a shoulder and light giggling blowing hair out. They don't talk. And those days, it's not a problem. Not an issue. They know each other, they feel, they understand. They don't think. They get it. It's the deepest connexion, clearest form of **_communication_**.

 

Their eyes meet and they read. They read each other's secrets, thoughts and deepest feelings. Affection, pride, confort. They read love. They kiss, in silence, candy-coated lips and honeyed tongue talking for themselves. It lasts minutes or even maybe hours, they don't count.

 

And then there are cuppas again and cuddles. Then there's dinner and more cuddles. Then there are fresh linen sheets and warm cuddles. There's a little and a big spoon, and sometimes they switch, sometimes they don't. There's humming, barely there but enough to fill the air. There's a tol one folding in half to bury himself in the smol embrace. There's a smol body encompassing the tol one completely, protecting.

 

Forehead kisses, temple nudges, hair smooches. Back caressing, back and forth. Goosebumps. There are no "I love you" exchanged. They don't need it. One whispers "sweet creature". The other answers "home". They smile, they kiss. They go to sleep, serene.

 

Some days are harder than others. Some are easier. Some are just quieter. And those might just be **_Louis_** ' favorites.

 

 


	15. Ridiculous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry calls Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tooth-rotting fluff and ridiculousness, excuse my mood.

 

 

"I miss my kitten."  
"Dusty says hi too, darling"  
"Mum, don't be annoying"  
"Hey I was just being funny"  
"That wasn't funny, mum"  
"It was and it was also cute and I'm your mummy so you will laugh at my jokes"  
"Yes mummy"  
"That's a good son. Now, tell me, where has your kitten ran off to ?"  
"Humpf.. dunno. Was in NY last time I heard of them"  
"Them ?"  
"Mum.. please"  
"You know that way you have - both of you - of not using words to communicate correctly, it gets annoying and.."  
".. and unhealthy I know. We've been doing better though."  
"Have you ? Is that why you don't know where they are ? And you still don't pronounce their name in full ? Or you don't talk about the next months or years ?"  
"Mum... huh.. I didn't call you for this."  
"You did, Harry. You and I know why you called. If you were here we'd be discussing this around a cup of tea and you'd ask for Yorkshire although everyone knows you hate it. If you were here, we'd both be in our fleece pyjamas, you'd be wearing a beanie and I would be scoffing at it.  If you were here, I would have flicked your ear and you'd be crying about how that hurt but smiling because you love a good mother-son talk. So now that you're getting it, you better listen."  
"..."  
"Darling ?"  
"I .. I'm wearing a beanie."  
"Oh baby.. why are you crying my love ?"  
"I miss him, mum."  
"So.. tell him."  
"I don't know how"  
"Yes, you do. You take your phone, you press favorites and that contact named Chop Suey - of course I know, I'm your mother, Harry -, you say hi and then those three words. It's -"  
"Don't you dare say it's easy."  
"But it is, baby. You call and you tell. You've been doing it for so long, I don't understand what is keeping you from doing it now."  
"He's with her."  
"Harry, darling. He's not. He's with you. He's always with you. No matter what. You know that. Hell baby, the world knows that."  
"I know"  
"Love."  
"I don't know mum. I don't know why the distance feels so huge suddenly. I woke up craving his touch, his smile, his eyes. Fuck - sorry language - his smell. I shouldn't be telling you this. Sorry mum. I don't know what I'm doing."  
"You can be sorry you're not telling him this. Harry. What's stopping you from telling him ?"  
"Fear, I guess ?"  
"What are you scared of, love ?"  
"Losing him ? It doesn't make sense."  
"It doesn't .. then again love rarely makes sense, right ?"  
"This goes beyond me. I can't seem to control it. I've never felt this way."  
"You're not supposed to box it up, Harry. Let it out. You've been there before. You know what happened when you kept it all bottled in."  
"I know mum."  
"It's been 7 years.. I think you can manage this convo can't you ?"  
"I can... erm. Thank you mum."  
"You suddenly sound 16 again. I'm always here to help out yeah ? No matter what you'll -"  
".. always be your baby. I know mum. You'll always be my favorite"  
"I better."  
"Promise."  
"And Harry.. He's called me too you know ? He calls me almost everyday or texts. I shouldn't be saying this but he's scared too. He's fighting on all sides and he's tired. So tired. Take care of him. Both of you actually. Talk to him yeah ? Please don't let it go as far as it has before. You both deserve much better."  
"I will mum. I'll take care of both of us."  
"Harry. Do it together."  
"Together, yes."  
  
Silence. Dial. Sigh.  
  
"Hiya, Tommo here"  
"Lou"  
"Oh hi Haz."  
"You don't have my number registered ?"  
"I do, I'm just busy, didn't pay attention."  
"Oh okay sorry. I'll call back then."  
"H, don't."  
"I don't want to bother"  
"You don't, H. You know that. I always have time for you."  
"Do you .."  
"Hazza. Darlin"  
"Sorry Lou. I.. I miss you."  
"Love."  
"No sorry. I shouldn't have called. I'll let you go -"  
"Harold, shut up. I miss you too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"H ?"  
"I.. I didn't expect you to say so."  
"What did you expect then H ? Of course I miss you, you idiot"  
"Heeeeeey"  
"Stop crying love"  
"Imnot"  
"Yes you are"  
"YesIam"  
"Aw darling. Why do you sound like 17yo you again ?"  
"Don't mock me, boo"  
"I'm not love. Promise. You sound cute"  
"I don't. I'm 23 I should handle this better"  
"This what ?"  
"You being away.."  
"Away.."  
"With her"  
"Figured."  
"I'm sorry Louis"  
"Don't be. I should be sorry. I am, I mean. We've been away for too long. I.. I feel it too you know ? That pull. I miss you too. I wake up expecting a warm cuppa and a green smoothie on the counter. Instead I get a sporty outfit and a Starbucks coffee."  
"Those outfits are ugly..."  
"Hey, don't start curly"  
"Not curly"  
"Curly"  
"Boo"  
"Sweetums"  
"Sweetcheeks"  
"Loubear"  
"Hazzabear"  
"We are ridiculous"  
"You love me"  
"I'm not that sure anymore"  
"Oh yeah ?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then you won't care about me being halfway home now will you ?"  
"..."  
"H ?"  
"Really ?"  
"Harry."  
"Are you really coming home ?"  
"I always come back home to you."  
"Sap"  
"And you hate it, that's why you're crying yeah ?"  
"I hate you"  
"I hate you so much more"  
"When ?"  
"I'm gonna pretend you asked a question there and answer.. be home at 7 yeah ?"  
"Yeah of course. Sure Lou. I'll have dinner ready too"  
"I knew you would, love"  
"Anything for this princess"  
"Wouldn't expect less"  
"You're insufferable"  
"Shall I bring wine ?"  
"Think we've got enough in the cave à vin, don't we ?"  
"Stop teasing.. Fake french"  
"Aww kitten, are we in an embarrassing situation now ?"  
"Harry"  
"Louis"  
"Do we have lube ?"  
"Of course we do kitten, want the warming one ? I'll get it ready yeah ?"  
"I need to change to sweats now."  
"Mmmmh sounds promising"  
"Well not for you"  
"We'll see."  
"I need to go, H. See you tonight yeah ?"  
"Yes sure, Lou. Sorry for being childish"  
"Don't be. I would have called soon anyway."  
"Okay.. see you tonight."  
"Hey H ?"  
"Hum ?"  
"I love you, okay ?"  
"Yes"  
"Of course"  
"Always."  
  
Giggling.  
  
"They come up with the best shit, don't they."  
"I would totally say that"  
"You would, sap"  
"You love it, kitten"  
"We get it, we're saps and we love each other"  
"Ridiculous"  
"At least we're ridiculous together"  
"Together."  
"Yes"  
  
Silence.  
  



	16. Clockwork.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a word.  
> \- Devotion.

It's like clockwork. Waking up, a sigh and getting up half an hour later because damn he's tired. It's 11am already.. or only, for him. Going to the kitchen, kettle on and tea already out only to remember there's some outing scheduled for coffee. He sniffs  his armpits, growls and turns to walk into the en suite. There's some shampoo there that he secretly buys and uses whenever he's been away for too long. Lime. Bitter yet juicy. Something he can't explain. He dries himself and chooses green sweatpants to put on, a white t-shirt as per usual. His phone keeps beeping but he doesn't pay attention to it, not yet, not that ring anyway. He sighs again. It's 11.30am. A new ringtone fills the air. He runs.

  
He's crying before he knows it, calling up another contact, plane ticket booked in another minute. It's like clockwork, until dust dislodges the mechanism.

  
It's a hard day, a hard week. They fall into some sort of routine that isn't theirs. Breakfasts are taken separately, there's no tea, no biscuits, there are no giggles spread throughout the houses. There's a lot of silence. It's understandable. He tries his hardest to maintain some kind of intimacy, going to bed together, cuddling from as far as they're laying down. It's a hard week. There's work waiting somewhere on the other side of the world; but the clockwork ain't working.

  
It's the first morning he's woken up with another body warming his. There's hair prickling his nostrils, sour but sweet. He hums deeply. His arms automatically tighten around the torso against his bare chest, nose diving into the pearly white shoulder trembling beneath him. There's a soft "baby" whispered in the air, a long lean body turning around and snuggling into him, as if reaching for his heart. "I'm here". There are tears but there's a smile there somewhere too. It draws itself on his pectoral, a warm tattoo he aims to make permanent. Dusting the clockwork.

  
  
There's tea on the counter, milk and no sugar. There are biscuits in the oven. And an apron around both bodies. There's music softly playing in the background, quiet discussion going on when he enters the kitchen the next morning. He hugs the older woman first, kissing her cheek, watching her eyes crinkle. There's a hand on his shoulder when he emerges from the warm embrace, a demanding hand, needy. Soft lips, soft eyes. "I'm here." "Thank you." Tic, toc.  
  
They're waking up together for the next few days. Showering together, drinking their cups of tea together, eating together. Being together. There's a smile on their face more often than not, especially when they're not paying attention. Their hands are glued, their eyes speak and their lips caress. It's a kind of routine they haven't experienced in some time. He thinks he could get used to it. Tic, toc, tic.  
  
There comes a day they have to leave again. One says "come with me", the other doesn't let go. Tic, toc, tic.

 

  
Next time he wakes up, he hears noise in the kitchen. He sprawls himself across the bed, breathing quietly, enjoying the smells flying into the room and imagining what's waiting for him in the kitchen. A broad back, all lean muscles and creamy skin, strong arms around his shoulders, a kiss dropped to his scalp and a bright smile to enlighten his day. Tic, toc, tic, toc.

  
"Don't go."  
"I don't want to."  
"Then don't."  
"I'll find something."  
  
They lay on the couch, bathing in the sun half naked, melting into each other like they're meant to be one. They are.  
  
"I'm not ready."  
"I know baby."

  
  
He eventually has to. It's his own clockwork starting again. Except for a little while he's got another soul to accompany him. Except for a little while, he doesn't need to use his secret shampoo or put on a white t-shirt. Except for a little while, he still drinks his cuppa before going out for his coffee. And for a little while, he's not tired when he wakes up, he's actually running to get home because he's got a purpose again. A motor. For a little while.

  
"I need to go.. work."  
"Okay."  
There's a hug and some tears and "two weeks" echoing repeatedly against the walls. A kiss, sweet tongues adoring each other, noses rubbing.  
  
  
"I'm here."  
"I know."  
"Always."  
"Promise."

  
  
It's like clockwork, it works, it stops, it starts again. Always.


	17. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OS based on Louis' IG selfie on 15.11.2017

 

“Early morning”

 

.. he posts as he twists around toward the kitchen. He can hear the comforting sound of a kettle warming up. Cannot wait to have a cuppa, he thinks. He’s met with a delightful view of perfectly shaped pancakes on the counter. Fluffy, thick pancakes swimming in syrup like it’s their calling. Well.. it kind of is, really.

 

“You do know it’s 10 am, yeah ?”

 

Oh there he is. He should be used to that voice but if the pancakes weren’t enough, his mouth is definitely watering now. 

 

“Still early.”

 

His skin breaks out in goosebumps once his bare feet touch the tiled floor, his hoodie doing little to nothing over a naked body. It’s not even his hoodie… it smells amazing. He’s entranced for a second, his nose diving down to the collar and taking a deep breath. To be honest, all he can think about is the fact that it reeks of sex… in the best way he can imagine. Then again, he did use it as sole towel for last night’s activities… after making its owner ride him into the mattress while wearing it.

 

“Child.”

 

And that wakes him up effectively.

 

“Night owl, know the difference” he scowls back, turning to pour boiling water in two ready mugs.

 

A low hum follows his movements and he’s quite certain his bum is getting a full review at this exact moment. He exaggerates his spine curving for the sake of it, his generous rear popping up and out under the hem of his sweater. 

 

“I do wonder what you up so late.”

 

“It’s a secret.. you’re way too curious at this early, early hour.”   
  


“Mmmh so very early… even your lips look tired.”

 

“Do they now… must have been pretty busy without me noticing.”

 

Said lips blow the steam off of his warm blue cup, a little smirk playing around on his face.

 

He’s expecting them but the large hands swiftly closing over his hips still send his heart into a gently frenzy. He goes up on his tiptoes, trying to escape - a weak attempt at best - though being perfectly aware of the trap he’s let himself be caught in.

  
“Oh the traitorous pair… I’m very curious about how they pulled that off.”

“Yeah ?”

“Shall I ask them ?”

 

There’s a pleasantly tepid breath near his ear, sending chills down his body, every single hair perking up as strong arms circle his middle and spin him around.

He looks up from under his lashes, meeting green; and it’s like a sizzling river running out of its bed. It’s like being suffocated by swirling waves and willingly drowning under the green foam. Louis licks his lips unconsciously but before he can act on the scorching heat agitating his gut, he’s swept off of his feet. His bum lands on the neutral wood of the counter with a dull thud.

 

“Oi, what was that for”, his tone is whiny yet his arms loop around the other’s neck, securely anchoring him.

 

“Oh, I dunno, seemed to me like your little toes were cold.”

“They’re not little and I hope you realise my bare ass is now in contact with a cold surface, smart pants.”

“Trust me, I do realise that. Also that spot should be entirely to your bottom’s liking.”

“And why is that ?”

“I heated it specially up for you.”

 

They’re dancing around each other’s faces while exchanging comments, teasing and trying to outplay the other.

 

“Smart pants indeed, sounds like you have everything planned.”

“I have to say… everything is going rather smoothly.”

 

Deft fingers slide up from his knee, slowly inching up, drawing random patterns on the hairless skin. “Smooth, silky smooth” he’d said in his sex-crazed surprised voice.. he repeats it calmly now, marveling in the velvety feel of Louis’ waxed legs.

 

His eyes are back on his face and Louis can see fog twirling in the emerald depth of them, as if patiently waiting to come out and engulf him whole. He can see the relentless ballet of his irises, up and down, up and down to his lips, down and up again to his own eyes. 

 

“You…”

“I ?”

 

He should probably be ashamed of the sound that comes rattling out of his throat but honestly he couldn’t care less. He feels cold air hitting his back as the fabric is lifted for a second, enough for a hand to snoop in and span against his clammy skin. 

 

“You ought to stop… mmmh.”

 

There’s a mouth attached to his neck and he can’t help but stretch out to give that special torture more space. He’s extremely skilled, he knows what he’s doing. Louis thoughts are proved correct when he outright moans at a specially hard jab of teeth ripping his skin. That’s going to leave something behind for Krystle to deal with later.

He feels nails digging in his back, pulling, or rather pushing, him into the other broad slightly, heaving chest. His own breath is hitchin on the way out, his torso weirdly lighter than minutes earlier. 

 

“Stop.. don’t.. ah. Stop what, fancy, huh, fancy pants.”

 

He is indeed wearing bright purple fancy pants… it’s not Louis’ fault he likes intricate rich-looking patterns on his underwear. As if anyone but Louis would see it. (He rather likes them but you didn’t hear that from him.”

 

“You have to stop… hum, pinching that lip like that.”

 

He slowly traces his upper lip with his tongue, very aware of the spark he’s currently lighting up in his vis-à-vis.

 

“I have no idea - shh - what you’re talking about.”

 

While Louis’ hand tangles in short hair, his face is literally under attack. It starts with framing his head between two large flesh walls, kissing his temples and sniffing his oily unwashed hair; it continues with pecking his eyelids and playfully nibbling on his nose; it goes down to cosying up to his jaw, barely-there facial hair tickling about. It has Louis squirming and sighing loudly, like air escaping a balloon.

 

“Maybe I should be clear--- er then.”

 

Louis places a kitten lick right at the corner of his lover’s mouth, arching his eyebrows and purposefully mimicking his selfie pose.

 

“Maybe you should yea-”

 

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the attack - lovely loving one - resumes. His words are muffled against a warm, insisting tongue glossing over his upper lip and he’s not sure if its asking for permission or just enjoying the feel of it. 

 

“That poor” - a smooch - “thin” - a butterfly touch - “wonderful” - a soft caress - “lip.”

 

He needs more. Louis hooks his legs behind his man’s back, promptly closing in the remaining distance between them. His mouth opens without hesitation, welcoming the eager kiss he’s given with a loud groan. His whole body feels on fire with the way that tongue is battling his own, fighting for dominance. 

 

“You ought to… to… god, you ought to treat it better then.”

 

Turns out “treating it better” means nipping his lip to kiss it whole the next second, only to start again, harder. Louis can feel heat pooling in his belly, curling on itself like some blazing hot tornado taking command. “More baby. I need..”

 

What he needs is a hand on his erection, obscenely leaking against his stomach and the pad of a finger pressing under his head. What he needs is a handful of hair and another full of ass. What he needs is exactly what he gets. And the hoarse moans he receives as a reward are a priceless bonus.

 

“You’re impossible…”

 

“... to resist, I know.”

 

Louis’ right hand moves up to follow a happy trail and find a pulsating cock waiting for him. His smile grows as he works his wrist over, rhythms and patterns matching.

 

“Infuriating.”

 

It’s more of a growl per se but it gets Louis to start pumping hips into the tight fist around his own cock, head falling backwards in pure lush. He guides the wild jaw back to his skin, knowing purple bruises would be blossoming under it in no time… and relishing in the feeling.

 

“You do - shit - on purpose.”

 

They’re both panting at this point, torsos colliding with every breath. Louis can feel the sweat between them, mixing with pre-cum and letting their hands glide easily.

 

“I most - ah yes, ah - certainly do not.” He’s shouting by the end of his sentence, a bite to his jaw line has him vibrating with pleasure. It’s a rush through his veins, direct to his heart and multiplied down his arteries, undiluted lust coursing through his body.

 

He unlatches his fingers from the other man’s scalp, only to pinch his chin and kiss him square on the lips; almost innocently. It’s a drastic contrast to his arm furiously wanking away; it’s not nearly enough and he knows it. He’s still unprepared for what he gets in return. Mad. It’s pure madness, electricity flickering about with a simple peck. The noises coming out of this man should be illegal, he decides while repeatedly smacking his lips on his.

 

“Please baby, please.”

 

He finally pops his mouth open and watches as his boy dives in tongue first; until he can’t cope anymore. His eyes shut close and he’s moaning into the messy kiss, wet sounds echoing across the kitchen, adding to their hands’ constant clicking cacophony.

 

“Now, now, come on.”

His voice is fucked with desire and need for release but he can’t let go, not yet. He’s mouthing at his throat while his fingers twist and turn, chasing an invisible goal. Except Louis can see it.

 

The way his facial features harden, deep lines creasing skin between his eyebrows, the subtle way his nostrils widen right before he loses it. The way his whole face slackens, a soft whistling sound escapes his gaping lips and all his muscles go limp. Louis marvels at how pliant he goes next, at how glowy he looks, skin damp with sweat and stomach covered in cum.

 

The best part though is when he eventually lifts his lids up after what feels like an eternity for Louis. His green eyes are like neon lights, sparkling and shimmering so bright, speaking so loud and deep into Louis that he can’t help but come himself, in a steady quiet stream. It’s like it’s being pulled out of him by some unknown force.

 

An unknown force called Harry.

 

He doesn’t realise he’s blabbering away until he hears Harry responding, his deep voice only barely audible over Louis’ broken speech.

 

“I got you, I got you baby. I’m here… we’re here, we’re alright.”

 

Louis connects their foreheads, Harry’s warmth cutting in his haziness, his face soft and serene. Louis breathes loudly through his nose, fishing for a kiss. Sweet, calming kiss he's offered, so tenderly he could cry. God, he’s so in love with this man.

 

“I love you” he hears back. He hides a smile in Harry’s shoulder, his arms going around his slender waist for a tight hug.

 

There’s no telling how long they stay like that, basking in their mixed scents, just enjoying the other. Louis’ s missed this stuff. Simple, uncomplicated stuff.

 

“Hey, H ?”

 

“Yes, love ?”

 

“Can we heat up those pancakes ?”

 

“Lou-- you’re impossible, god.”

 

“Wha- what even, I’m just hungry.”

 

“Child. Literal child.”

 

“Aaaaaah feed me. Now.”

 

“Impossible, literal child.”

 

He makes to turn away but Louis is quicker. He catches him by the neck and molds himself to him, hoping off the counter.

 

“I love you too, you big sap.”

 

Harry laughs and they kiss again, unhurried… until Louis’ stomach grumbles in protest. Harry rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath.

 

“Child.”

 

Louis’ smile is blinding. Today is going to be a good day. 

  
  



End file.
